


Game of Thrones Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Game of Thrones Imagines [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 147
Words: 30,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Game of Thrones characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth/Reader, Brienne of Tarth/You, Bronn/Reader, Bronn/You, Cersei Lannister/Reader, Cersei Lannister/You, Daario Naharis/Reader, Daario Naharis/You, Daenerys Targaryen/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/You, Ellaria Sand/Reader, Ellaria Sand/You, Jaime Lannister/Reader, Jaime Lannister/You, Joffrey Baratheon/Reader, Joffrey Baratheon/You, Jon Snow/Reader, Jon Snow/You, Jorah Mormont/Reader, Jorah Mormont/You, Khal Drogo/Reader, Khal Drogo/You, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You, Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/You, Robb Stark/Reader, Robb Stark/You, Robert Baratheon/Reader, Robert Baratheon/You, Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You, Sansa Stark/Reader, Sansa Stark/You, Theon Greyjoy/Reader, Theon Greyjoy/You, Tormund Giantsbane/Reader, Tormund Giantsbane/You, Tyrion Lannister/Reader, Tyrion Lannister/You, Viserys Targaryen/Reader, Viserys Targaryen/You, Yara Greyjoy/Reader, Yara Greyjoy/You
Series: Game of Thrones Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	1. Oberyn Martell - Imagine being Oberyn’s wife, in a marriage your father, Robert Baratheon, and Prince Doran arranged, when Ellaria attacks and kills Myrcella, Doran, and Trystane...

Gif source: [Ellaria](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fellipticalbronzehuia&t=YjMzYmNjMWZlMTZiZDBkNDIyMDE1ZjE0MzgxNjJhZjE5NjU1ZGRiYixCQmw4dERjZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187868758388%2Fgif-source-ellaria-oberyn-imagine-being&m=0) | [Oberyn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Felaboratebossycommongonolek&t=YjVhMGM1MzIwMTQ5NDQ2OWUwMjUyMTBhMmI3MzRkMjNhMzY3OTZlOCxCQmw4dERjZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187868758388%2Fgif-source-ellaria-oberyn-imagine-being&m=0)

> _Imagine being Oberyn’s wife, in a marriage your father, Robert Baratheon, and Prince Doran arranged, when Ellaria attacks and kills Myrcella, Doran, and Trystane. She tries to kill you as well, but Oberyn has trained you to be a very good fighter. So when your husband finds the two of you fighting, she decides to pin Doran and Trystane’s deaths on you. Unfortunately for you, Oberyn believes her._

——— Request for anon ———

“Ellaria, stop! Please,” you were begging now, through the shock and the betrayal, there was a lingering grief at what she had done. It was almost incapacitating, deep and gut-wrenching, but the need to survive was somehow stronger. Red, fresh blood ran from the cut above your brow, blinding the vision of your right eye. You know you cannot keep this fight up much longer, even with all you had learned from Oberyn in the time you had stayed in Dorne.

“You will die for your family’s crimes,” Ellaria spits at you, and you see nothing of the kind mistress who had shared your husband’s bed standing before you now. Only rage and contempt reflected in her gaze towards you, “Dorne will no longer be under the control of the Iron Throne.”

The door to your chambers open abruptly, Dornish soldiers flanking the quick stride of Oberyn’s approach, “What is this? Doran and Trystane have been murdered!”

Before you can even manage to catch your breath, Ellaria has pointed a finger at you, looking helplessly at your husband, “Your traitor wife, she has killed them all! She would have me dead, too!”

“What?” you gasp, but are gripped quickly by the guards, as Oberyn’s wide-eyed shock turns upon you, “It’s not true, my love!”

“You would betray us?” Oberyn stalks towards you, and you feel the pit in your stomach only grow. He believed her, so easily. “After everything? You would betray _me_?”

“No! No, Oberyn! I would never!” your tears mix with the blood, successfully muddying your gaze, until all you can hear is his disbelieving scoff.

You recognize his form, moving closer to hold Ellaria, “Take her to the dungeons.”


	2. Oberyn Martell - Imagine being imprisoned for the attempted murder of Ellaria and the murders of Prince Doran and Trystane, despite being innocent. Weeks later, your husband, Oberyn, learns of Myrcella’s death and the truth about you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of torture, canon-typical (<_< but I mean, canon is pretty dark, soooooo…)

Gif source: [Ellaria](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffr.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Fgame-of-thrones%2Fimages%2F38409020%2Ftitle%2Fellaria-sand-fanart&t=NTBkYzE0MDViM2U1ZjM5NTU3MGI3NDRkNzA4OTc2NzJjYjY3ZjdkYSxFaE1MeVZnNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187894841838%2Fwarnings-mentions-of-torture-canon-typical&m=0) | [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174041372562/virsenya-deactivated20170102-gif-meme-oberyn)

> _Imagine being imprisoned for the attempted murder of Ellaria and the murders of Prince Doran and Trystane, despite being innocent. Weeks later, your husband, Oberyn, learns of Myrcella’s death and the truth about you, from the Sand Snakes. He resolves himself to free you and confront his paramour, especially after seeing the harsh conditions you are in. (Deprived of meals and whipped and tortured once a week)._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

At first, you would plead your case to anyone who would listen. You would try, again and again, to plea your innocence, despite how you knew it would fall on the deaf ears of your guards. Of the servants sent to bring you food.

Then, when the meals stopped coming so frequently, and the whippings started, you began to lose any hope you managed to still cling to. Oberyn would not come to see you, and your resolve cracked with each whelp of the leather at your skin, until you were left in your bloodied rags of your dress and the pieces of your broken heart.

You would die here, without a trial, if it lasted much longer. That much you knew.

The days ran together now, a blur of the sunrise to the sunset, barely visible beyond the small barred window at the top of your secluded dungeon cell. You could not rest comfortably on your back, for the open wounds that marred your skin made that impossible. You counted the weeks by your torture, certain that every few days your torturer would return to beat you again, wordlessly. At the start of it, you had begged for a mercy that would not come, but now you simply dissolved into your sobs— tired of the torture, and freed of your hope. All that was left of you were your regrets.

You regretted ever happily leaving King’s Landing, of daring to love the roguish Dornish prince your father had promised you to in his effort at peace. You regretted sending your uncle away, refusing his offer to return to the Red Keep with Myrcella. Your words to him seemed so foolish to you now, haunting you in the seclusion of your cell.

_“Uncle, my place is here in Dorne, with my husband. Tell mother not to worry; I am safe under Oberyn’s protection here.”_

When you hear the footsteps on the hall, and the jingle of keys beyond the heavy iron door, you push yourself back into the corner of the room by your heels, ignoring the harsh bite of the stone wall at your back and the creak of your knees. Your breathing quickens as you try your best to hide in the cell where doing so was impossible. It was too soon for your torturer to be back, wasn’t it? This didn’t fit the pattern you had been trained to expect.

Shutting your eyes tight, you draw in on yourself, gripping your knees close as you use what little energy you have left to pray to the Seven, asking that they not forsake you, one last time.

You jump as the door screeches open, a whimper escaping you as you hold yourself tighter, only daring open your eyes when the sound of boots on the cold stone stops before you. It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to the lantern in your visitor’s hand, but when he kneels before you, you recognize the despondent features along Oberyn’s jaw.

He lets out a shaky breath, fingertips brushing along your chin, and finding himself unable to hold your weary gaze as you jerk away from his touch, “Oh, lover, will you ever be able to forgive me for this?”

Oberyn’s hand settles on the ground, alongside your bare feet, as you study him, before finally mustering up your voice, only to find it comes in a hoarse whisper, “What… are you doing here?”

The flame catches his profile as he looks back to you, and you spot the glistening of his eyes. He looked as if he were near tears.

“I’ve come to release you,” he sounds grief-stricken, as he tears the words from his throat, like they did not quite wish to be uttered, “Ellaria— she has lied to me. I only realized it when word came from King’s Landing of the result of your sister’s journey home.”

“Myrcella?” you breathe, the worst settling into your chest, only to be confirmed by the regret in his gaze. You reach out, gripping him by the fine fabric of his overcoat, feeling yourself on the verge of tears, but too dehydrated to actually cry, “You promised her— you promised my mother that we would be safe here!”

Oberyn grasps at your hand, gentle, far softer than you were as you push against the chest he pulls you against, your own heaving with your sorrow, “I’m sorry— I am sorry—”

“You lied!” you gasp against his chest, desperation in your voice as you confess, “I loved you, and you lied!”

“I was wrong,” he murmurs into your hair, hands careful to avoid the rips of your skin as he holds you to him, letting you fight out your anger there, “Forgive me. Forgive me.”


	3. Oberyn Martell - Imagine after releasing you from prison, Oberyn helping you recover from your wounds, both mental and physical, and doing everything he can to regain your trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of past torture, trauma, angst

Gif source: [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/613977346449571840/)

> _Imagine after releasing you from prison, Oberyn helping you recover from your wounds, both mental and physical, and doing everything he can to regain your trust._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You counted yourself lucky, in the beginning, that you had been wed to a man of the South, rather than the North. Sunspear was warm, your room fit with a view of the water that would not leave you as homesick as the cold North would have surely been, you were certain.

Now, though, you were more homesick than ever. Colder than you think the North must feel, even with the winter closing in. The wounds on your back were healing, but the scars they will leave are red and angry, nothing like the skin that had once been so smooth beneath your touch. Still, they could be hidden beneath a modest dress. A proper lie to hide the truth of your time in Dorne’s dungeons.

The scars that could not be seen, however, were not so easily hidden. The betrayal ran deeper than the trauma of your imprisonment. The grief, far more devastating than the single loss of your sister.

Your marriage, your whole life, was in as close to shambles as it had ever been, and you could not bring yourself to leave the room that had once bore witness to your lavish comfort, prior to Ellaria’s traitorous plot. A new prison, of your own making, in these past few months since your release.

Oberyn had tried to visit more frequently, but you turned him from you at the door. Locked it upon yourself, too tired to scream at him, but not too tired to cry. Whispered sobs of your hurt, refusals of his guilty pleas for you to let him in, had been the start of the first weeks. Healers sent to you, your handmaiden among the few you allowed see your wretched state.

The implications of it, had been far too much to even consider in the first weeks of your newfound freedom.

Now, though, when Oberyn comes to your chambers, you at least will let him in. Feel him linger until he decides on another way to confess his same apology, while it falls on your unfocused ears. Settled in silence, you look towards the water, knowing a storm is on its horizon. Myrcella had been murdered, and you doubted your mother’s wrath would be kept from Dorne’s shores, even if she had cause to think you still lived. She would have blood for this, that much you knew.

His hands dare to find your shoulders, and you flinch from the touch, retreating towards the window, but his grip holds tighter. Forces your eyes up, ripping you violently from your thoughts to catch the pain in his gaze. He looks more a wreck than you remembered, or have you just been in too much a haze to notice?

Dark eyes appear black with the candlelight, voice gravel in your ears with it’s emotion. That’s when you realize, he’s talking to you.

Calling your name for your attention.

“— you must tell me. I cannot go on any longer as this is,” Oberyn sounds desperate, begging with every word as he brings you closer than you have been in months, “What has been done cannot be undone, but I must know there is some chance of your forgiveness, or I will live with these regrets for the rest of my days.“ He swallows, searching your gaze in your silence, until he finally releases your shoulders to return his hands to his side, defeated, “You alone have the power to destroy me, my love.”

The anger within you rages, burns so deep that you feel as if it will smother you in the end, but you’re also so _tired_. So hurt, devastated by the ocean of events between you, and you yearn for the time when your comfort was easily found in his arms. In the lingering scent of spices from his bath, and the warmth of his breath on your skin.

You don’t know if you can forgive him, but you reach out in your own desperation, a deep _need_ to feel the warmth of his cheek beneath your fingertips, beard messy along your palm. His eyes close for a moment, leaning into your hand to place a kiss along the skin of your wrist, the shaking breath warming your skin.

The murmur that passes between your lips is just as shaky, withered with the weight of your grief, "I was your wife, and yet you had so little faith in me.” He cannot meet your gaze, guilty focus on the swell of your hips, as you feel your tears bite at your cheeks, “I loved you, and you would not even hear me speak of my innocence.”

“I did not know, and never have I been given reason to doubt Ellaria,” he breathes, stepping closer, daring to catch your eye.

“Had I given you cause to doubt me?” you counter. “To doubt the feelings I held for you?”

“You talk, as if you love me no longer,” Oberyn presses forward, laying his hand along your neck, thumb brushing the moisture from your chin.

“It is too hard to love you,” you confess, hearing the slight gasp that passes his lips, and perhaps you want to hurt him, just as much as he has you, but a part of you cares too dearly for him, to lie to him now. “The Seven have truly forsaken me, for I cannot seem to stop this foolish mistake.”

He shudders a breath, urging as he pulls you closer, forehead pressed against the breadth of your own, “Tell me— you must tell me how I can fix this. What I can do to show you, it is no mistake. What can I do to regain your trust?”

You sniffle, unattractive and raw. Ugly in your pain, as he dries your tears with the heated swipe of his thumbs.

“You are the Prince of Dorne, and must do what is right by your people,” you begin, swallowing as you raise your head to fix him in your gaze properly, "but you are also my husband, and must do right by me.”

“Anything, to grant me your forgiveness,” he murmurs against your lips. “Simply name it, and it shall be done.”

“I will send word to my mother, entrusting word of my place by your side, and ensuring your ignorance of this coup. As for her anger? We will sate her with a gift.”

“A gift?”

“The traitors of Dorne will see their justice. Your daughters may find theirs here, but Ellaria, she must meet hers in King’s Landing.” His jaw clenches, shock in his eyes at your ruthlessness, but you are a Lannister, and you will always repay your debts. “That is how you may show me your regret is true, my love.”


	4. Jon Snow - Imagine being betrothed to Robb, but really you’re in love with Jon.

Gif sources: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Fjon-snow-and-robb-stark%2Fimages%2F36713762%2Ftitle%2Fjon-robb-fanart&t=OGRhNWFjNjZjMDUwYTI0OGJlZjhjZmRlZjcyZTQ1YzkwZTNmM2ZlYix4b3EzSG1weg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127110603659%2Fgif-sources-here-imagine-being-betrothed-to&m=0)

_Imagine being betrothed to Robb, but really you’re in love with Jon._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Congratulations,” Lady Stark smiled warmly, hand reaching out to pull you into a hug. You were stunned, forced into just patting her back awkwardly as the news she’d just given you rang through your mind, “I know you and Robb will make a great match.”

You and Robb? You had played together as children, yes, and he was what you would hope to call your best friend, but you had always thought it obvious which of the brothers you’d been interested in. Even more accurately, _in love_ with for the majority of your life.

And as a marriage to Robb flashed before your eyes, you slowly began to realize the reason that they had promised you to him. A highborn lady could never marry a bastard.

You could never marry Jon Snow.


	5. Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon - Imagine Robb catches your brother, Joffrey, hits you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse

Gif sources: [Robb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.comicvine.com%2Fimages%2F1300-4628819&t=OGQ4Mzg2NmY3ZmM0NjJmMDQ5NjM1ZGQzNzlhNmE2ZWJhY2E0Y2U5ZCx0OWY1MGIyUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127888826368%2Fgif-sources-robb-joffrey-imagine-robb&m=0) | [Joffrey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.eonline.com%2Fnews%2F520288%2F11-reasons-why-justin-bieber-is-basically-joffrey-from-game-of-thrones&t=MGQ0NDQ4MWVhYmNiYjgwMDdiOWRlOTE2MGFiYzFkOWYzYzUwOTdmOCx0OWY1MGIyUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127888826368%2Fgif-sources-robb-joffrey-imagine-robb&m=0)

_Imagine Robb catches your brother, Joffrey, hits you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You pulled at your sleeves, tugging them over the bruised wrists where Joffrey’s hand had tightened painfully not a day before. There would be no use in going to mother, who would take Joffrey’s side like she had every time before, and you could not go to your father, who was too drunk most of the time to notice.

So you hid your misery behind a smile, hoping that wherever Joffrey hit you next would be somewhere easily covered by clothing. When the bruises were coverable, you didn’t have to make up a lie about falling off your horse again. A gentle hand brushes the hair away from your neck, making you flinch back in alarm. Robb studies you with a curious expression, wondering why a slight touch had caused such a reaction.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that, Robb,” hoping that he would take the fear in your eyes as shock, you stepped away from him, quickly reaching up to recover your neck. You weren’t fast enough, because when your hand had reached up to tug your hair back down, Robb’s eyes had moved with it.

“What is that on your neck? What happened to you?” he’s on you in an instant, gingerly taking your shielding hand away, “Did someone do this to you?”


	6. Jon Snow - Imagine Jon Snow saving you from the Night’s Watch who try to attack you, and you decide to thank him in one way or another.

Gif source: [Jon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fforums.thenest.com%2Fdiscussion%2F6886106%2Fspeaking-of-gifs-heres-one-for-you-eli&t=YzhiY2FmMjhjMWFlYzA4ZTIzYjhhNGQ3ZTlhMDcyNDlkYWJjNWExZSw1ang5dTBNWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F130004833952%2Fgif-source-jon-imagine-jon-snow-saving-you-from&m=0)

_Imagine Jon Snow saving you from the Night’s Watch who try to attack you, and you decide to thank him in one way or another._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“That’s enough, I said!” Jon shouts, pushing the members of the Night’s Watch who had ganged up on you during training to teach you a lesson out of the way, and pulling you to your feet. His glare softens as he studies your face, and the scratches that bloodied it, “Come on, let’s get you patched up.”

You let him lead you by your arm down hallways, not realizing where he was headed until you walked into his bedchamber and were promptly set on the bed. Jon turns from you to rummage through a small chest in the otherwise bare room, retrieving a cloth and dipping it into the water basin at the side of his bed. He kneels before you, dabbing at your cheek lightly, and looking at you with sympathy when you wince backwards.

“It doesn’t look as bad as I’d thought. Looks like I stopped them just in time,” he muses, focusing on cleaning the cuts with such an intensity that he doesn’t even notice how you study his features. His brow was furrowed in concentration and a twinge of worry, lips parted slightly as his lungs took in the difference of the slightly warmer air within his room compared to the freezing wind outside.

It was when his brown eyes flicked down from your forehead to meet your gaze that a blush darkened his already wind-flushed cheeks, having realized how close he’d gotten in the midst of his treatment. But as he went to push away, you found your hands had seized him by the leather of his collar, pulling him back towards you with the sole purpose of warming your lips with his.

When the need for air became too much, and you were forced to ease back, the fire that burned in his eyes was much brighter than the one dying in his hearth, “How can I thank you, Jon?”


	7. Sandor Clegane - Imagine being a Lannister and Sandor falls in love with you.

Gif source: [Sandor](http://asoiaffrance.tumblr.com/post/83941736240)

> _Imagine being a Lannister and Sandor falls in love with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Sandor,” your voice called, more kindness than he thought he deserved. You never called him anything other than his name, from the moment you’d met him. Surprising, considering your lineage, “How are you today?”

Its hard for him to keep his angry expression, or snap at you with the harshness he does even with the boy king, but he manages to hold onto his frown as he avoids your question, “Run on back to your queen, little Lady Lannister. I’m sure there’s something she’s wantin’ from you right now.”

He ignores the quirk of your lips, or at least, tries to, as you give him a short, unsatisfied nod and hurry on your way, but not without giving him the proper goodbyes that were probably ingrained into your prim and proper royal coding. He tries to shake himself of the small pink tinge under the cover of his bearded cheeks, repeating to himself what helped him convince himself that your visits were just out of naive courtesy.

_A purebred could never love a hound._


	8. Jon Snow - Imagine Jon Snow pining for you.

Gif source: [Jon](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/106018357618/jon-snow-gif-hunt-100-please-likereblog-if-you)

_Imagine Jon Snow pining for you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He hadn’t even realized how much he missed you until you sent him the first letter. It had arrived a week after his arrival at the Wall. Full of promises to visit and regrets that he’d left. Jon had thought it an honorable station, but was soon discovering that there was none of the glamour his uncle had sugared the life with in his stories.

And there was no honor in how he missed you. How he dwelled on every pen stroke that curved your words on the page, lost in remembrance of the curves of your body as he cursed the miles of snow that kept the two of you apart.

“Damn,” he huffed, face red with the flush of thoughts. Jon ran a hand through his messy hair, holding your letter in the other as he read over your ending line which asked when you could possibly visit him, “Gods, make it soon.”


	9. Jon Snow - Imagine saving Jon’s life.

> Gif source: [Jon](http://him-e.tumblr.com/post/121955811001/what-the-hell-is-going-on-with-jon-snows-eyes)
>
>> _Imagine saving Jon’s life._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He should have died. Every logical and sensical part of you told you that much, but hell, you shouldn’t have stumbled across this cave either. Somehow, after you’d drug him into that small cave you’d quite literally fallen into, heated by the warmth of an underground hot spring, there he was, breathing.
> 
> Well, at least you hoped he was breathing. He was the last time you checked his wounds.


	10. Jon Snow - Imagine sharing a bed with Jon to keep warm and him realizing how nice you feel next to him, and how in love with you he is.

Gif source: ( _Unknown_ )

_Imagine sharing a bed with Jon to keep warm and him realizing how nice you feel next to him, and how in love with you he is._

——— _Request for becomesjustanotherstory_ ———

You were sound asleep, snuggled into his side unconsciously for the warmth he provided. On the one hand, Jon knew he needed to get what little sleep he could before he had to be up the next morning. Or, rather, that morning, considering the next day had already started by nearly two hours.

But on the other hand, you looked beautiful when you slept, and Jon didn’t want to go to sleep, for fear the girl he loved would be gone when he woke up.


	11. Jon Snow - Imagine Jon always blushing when he’s around you.

Gif source: [Jon](http://gameofhthrones.tumblr.com/post/104161486127/casaharington-jon-snow-smile)

_Imagine Jon always blushing when he’s around you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

In the ice cold of the North, everyone had a redness about them. Wind whipped at your cheeks, flushing out the pigment of the contrasting warm skin. Even with it being a norm, Jon always seemed to get redder around you.

And it didn’t go unnoticed to Robb, as he watched your quick exchange, the blush on his brother’s cheeks turning redder as you talked. Robb waited until you’d walked off to sneak up to Jon.

“Your face is red, Jon,” Robb teases, watching as Jon tries to steel his face of any emotion, deep brown eyes giving Rob a warning look.

“Your whole head is red, Robb.”


	12. Jon Snow - Imagine Jon getting flustered when you try to seduce him.

Gif source: ( _Unknown_ )

_Imagine Jon getting flustered when you try to seduce him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“What’s wrong, Jon,” you let your tongue linger on the end of his name, making it sound a bit like a moan as you take another step towards him, sleeve of your shirt ‘accidentally’ slipping from your shoulder to reveal that much more skin. You watch him swallow thickly, eyes wide as they roam the expanse of your neck and upper chest, only snapping back up to yours as his back hits the wall.

“I- um- I- It’s no-nothing,” he stammers, clearing his throat as he tries to compose himself, but you’re not about to have that.

“You know,” you begin, moving so close that your chest pushes against his own with every breath you take, “I’ve always liked you, Jon.”


	13. Petyr Baelish - Imagine being just as determined, clever, and deceitful as Petyr, so he is instantly attracted to you, but can never be sure of your true motives.

Gif source: [Petyr](http://petyrsbae.tumblr.com/post/127750770609/when-people-spell-petyr-like-peter-i-just-have)

_Imagine being just as determined, clever, and deceitful as Petyr, so he is instantly attracted to you, but can never be sure of your true motives._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“A pleasure to finally meet you,” he smirks as he takes your hand, bringing it closer to graze his lips over your knuckles as his eyes flicked quickly over you. “I look forward to our friendship.”

You smile at his charm. There’s no denying the obvious chemistry between you, but you’ve never been foolish enough to let someone know your secrets, and you certainly weren’t about to start with Petyr Baelish.

But that didn’t mean you couldn’t have a little fun, “As do I, Lord Baelish.”


	14. Joffrey Baratheon - Imagine being Joffrey’s twin sister and having an incestuous relationship with him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incest

Gif source: [Here](http://mrhankey.tumblr.com/post/81340883878)

_Imagine being Joffrey’s twin sister and having an incestuous relationship with him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He presses his forehead to yours, fingers trailing down your jaw as he looks at you with lidded eyes, “Mother says I’m to be married and I can’t bear the thought of being with anyone besides you. How will I go through with it?”

“It’s your duty, Joffrey, as king,” you meet his gaze with your own. “But I admit I don’t like the thought of having to share you, even if no one aside from us will know.”


	15. Jon Snow - Imagine you and Jon are alone in Winterfell, and he confesses he loves you and wants one time with you before he goes to the wall.

Gif source: [Jon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/132502138772/blewart-dont-call-me-lord-snow)

_Imagine you and Jon are alone in Winterfell, and he confesses he loves you and wants one time with you before he goes to the wall._

——— _Request for ultra-fanvergent_ ———

“I can’t believe they’re sending you to the wall tomorrow, Jon,” you sigh sadly, looking out the widow in an effort to not have to look at him. If you didn’t look, then maybe he couldn’t see just how deeply you’ll miss him.

“I—” he clears his throat, and you hear his boots come closer, “I need to tell you something before I go. Something important, so come on, look at me.” You do as he asks, only to find his cheeks flushed red and his own sort of sadness in his eyes, along with… Was that, worry? “I suppose it’s a bit too late to be telling you this now, but I’ve got to say it: I love you.”


	16. Jon Snow, Ygritte - Imagine being Jon and Ygritte’s daughter and when you sneak off to the Wall to just watch the men there, you meet the son of the so called King in the North and, not knowing you’re related, you fall for each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incest; OC (King in the North’s son?); AU, I guess

Gif source: [Here](http://gifthescreen.tumblr.com/post/61946859245)

_Imagine being Jon and Ygritte’s daughter and when you sneak off to the Wall to just watch the men there, you meet the son of the so called King in the North and, not knowing you’re related, you fall for each other._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Were are you headed off to again?” your father calls after you, watching you pull your hood over your head as you make your way away from the Wildling camps.

“Let the girl run free, Snow,” Ygritte scoffs, nudging Jon as she passes, “You’re just worried she’ll bring back more meat on her hunt than you did again.”

“It’s not safe for her to go walkin’ alone,” Jon argues, but you’ve already disappeared into the trees while your parents squabbled, unaware of your real destination, or the fact that there was a boy waiting for you on the other side of the Wall.


	17. Jon Snow - Imagine being Benjen Stark’s adopted daughter and living at the wall with them when Benjen turns up missing, and Jon comforts you.

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgame-of-thrones-mine-jon-snow-ned-stark-realgot-oh-jon-why-do-i-feel-like-im-te%2F31137729171&t=YTRmN2M2OGFhYjFkNjNkMmFlNzQ2OTUxNGUwMGEwN2YxMjBjOTQwMyxpQkZKcm14Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F134510936873%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-benjen-starks&m=0)

_Imagine being Benjen Stark’s adopted daughter and living at the wall with them when Benjen turns up missing, and Jon comforts you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He found you in your father’s room, fiddling with one of the man’s heavy, winter coats as you stared at it sadly, “We’ll find him.”

You look up, meeting Jon’s eyes as he shifts in the doorway, “What they say is out there—”

“Benjen can handle himself. You’ll see. He’ll come strolling back in here safe and sound,” Jon moves towards you, hand finding your arm as he tries to get your attention, speaking in such a way that gives you the impression that he’s not just trying to convince you, but himself as well, “You’ll see.”

You just nod uncertainly, clutching the coat between your fingers that could be, for all you knew, the last thing you’d ever have of your adopted father, “I want to help with the search, Jon.”


	18. Jon Snow - Imagine being the true born daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister and being in love with Jon Snow, but he thinks he’s not good enough for you.

Gif source: [Cersei&Robert](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fgame-of-thrones-cersei-lannister-robert-baratheon-z9x7TaluL8JO0&t=MmM3OWNjZWIxYmU3NTUzYTUwYjZmNzJmMmMzMjVlMmY0MjU2ZGYyNCxKUVNDMzFxdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F143949672818%2Fgif-source-cerseirobert-jon-imagine-being&m=0) | [Jon](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/106018357618/jon-snow-gif-hunt-100-please-likereblog-if-you)

_Imagine being the true born daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister and being in love with Jon Snow, but he thinks he’s not good enough for you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He pulls away from you, a troubled look on his face replacing what had once been happiness at your confession of love, “Y-You can’t love me. I’m not good for you. You’d never be allowed to marry a bastard. You’re supposed to marry some prince or high lord.”

You reach for him once more, and he yields to your hand in his, “Jon, sometimes what is to be is not always what should be. I’ve seen my parents bicker in a loveless marriage. That isn’t going to happen to me. I don’t love some nameless prince or lord, Jon. I love _you_!”

Jon sighs as you reach up to cup his jaw as you place a kiss at the edge of his lips, “I love you, too.”


	19. Daario Naharis - Imagine being Daenerys’ little sister and Daario taking a liking to you.

Gif source: [Here](http://frekkenbok.tumblr.com/post/82065533163)

_Imagine being Daenerys’ little sister and Daario taking a liking to you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Why are you so eager to steal my job?” Daario teases, dagger in his hands flashing in the sunlight as he pretends to think about your request. “If I teach you to properly fight, the Khaleesi won’t have much use for me anymore.”

You roll your eyes, “Fine, then. I’ll get Ser Jorah to teach me, if you won’t.” Turning on your heel, you don’t get too far before you hear Daario’s slight jogging to catch back up to you.

“If you think Ser Jorah can teach you better than I, I am deeply distressed,” you stop, finding him to be in time with you now.

“Prove me wrong, and teach me.”

Daario chuckles at that, giving you a shake of his head as he comments, “As you wish, but I won’t go easy on you just because you’re the Khaleesi’s sister.”


	20. Loras Tyrell - Imagine being a squire for Loras and you fall in love, but have to keep your relationship a secret. (Requested: male pronouns)

Gif source: [Loras](http://besidethewall.tumblr.com/post/50930307648)

_Imagine being a squire for Loras and you fall in love, but have to keep your relationship a secret. (Requested: male pronouns)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Is everything in order for the tournament?” you snap up at the voice, trying not to seem too startled by how Loras had managed to sneak up on you as you placed his freshly polished armor away.

“Ah, yes, Ser Loras, it’s all ready,” you politely reply, still unsure how to react to him after what happened a few days ago. You blushed at the thought of it, and pushed the butterflies banging around your stomach down. The intimacy you’d shared could never be known to anyone else, but you were becoming all too aware of your feelings in the most inconvenient moments. He was a knight, you his squire, and your feelings only served to complicate matters when danger did pop up.

Loras sighs, face falling a bit as he corrects you, “ _Loras_. There’s no one here aside from you and I, and we’re familiar, aren’t we?” Playful smirk returning, he flirts, “I’d say that we were quite familiar not long ago.” Taking a step closer, you find your cheeks burning as he teases you with his fingers coming up to brush your jaw, “And yet, it still feels too long since I’ve last touched you. All these people around make it difficult to get a moment alone.”

You can only manage, “King’s Landing is very populated, especially around tournaments.”

“I don’t want to worry about the population of King’s Landing right now. Only you and I matter tonight.”


	21. Robb Stark, Jon Snow - Imagine having a nightmare while sleeping between Jon and Robb and them trying to comfort you when you wake up in tears.

Gif source: [Here](http://avorpalsword.tumblr.com/post/8039380490)

_Imagine having a nightmare while sleeping between Jon and Robb and them trying to comfort you when you wake up in tears._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Another nightmare?” you feel a hand smooth over your arm, unintentionally exposing it to the nip of the northern air as Jon pulled you a little to get you to face him. You were crying, just as he’d suspected despite how much you’d tried to stay quiet. Robb stirred on the other side of you, breaking back into consciousness just in time to see you trying to wipe your tears away.

“Oh, no, what’s wrong?” voice gruff with sleepiness, Robb reaches towards you to place a gentle thumb to cradle your chin.

They have you trapped between their body heat in combination with their concerned looks as Jon presses, “Tell us about it. Maybe, you’ll feel better?”


	22. Jon Snow - Imagine being a girl on the Wall and you fall in love with Jon Snow, but one day you go to the other side and get trapped in the snow with Jon and you start freezing and he worries a lot.

Gif source: [Jon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/132502149727/casaharington-jon-snow-smile)

_Imagine being a girl on the Wall and you fall in love with Jon Snow, but one day you go to the other side and get trapped in the snow with Jon and you start freezing and he worries a lot._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“There’s no going anywhere with the blizzard that’s whipped up,” Jon declares, and you thank the Old Gods that he had managed to find this small alcove that somewhat sheltered you from the weather. Not your horses, though. They would be dead in a few hours if this kept up.

You had a little more time than that if the White Walkers didn’t take you, with the half-shelter you’d found, but that wasn’t saying much considering you could already feel the cold settling into your bones, starting with your fingers and toes first, “Come here, Jon.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, getting the idea with the way you had your arms outstretched to him. Conserving heat was the first thing that you had to do, and you could keep more body heat between the both of you if you were close. That’s not saying that the deathly reason that he was huddling up under your coats was keeping your heart from racing. But, Gods, if you were going to die in a snowstorm you wouldn’t rather it be with anyone else.

He interrupts your thoughts, “We’re going to be all right. We’ll weather the storm and be back behind the Wall by tomorrow, you’ll see.” He must have read the worry on your face, but you can read it on his, too. His optimism was only a prayer. You both knew that, but he wasn’t ready to let either of you die just yet.


	23. Joffrey Baratheon, Robb Stark, Jon Snow - Imagine growing up in Winterfell but when you become of age you are sent off to wed Joffrey, and only years later do you manage to visit your old friends, Jon and Robb.

Gif source: [Joffrey](http://teendotcom.tumblr.com/post/89490867963/6-tv-casts-who-look-the-most-different-out-of) | [Jon&Robb](http://avorpalsword.tumblr.com/post/6877622859)

_Imagine growing up in Winterfell but when you become of age you are sent off to wed Joffrey, and only years later do you manage to visit your old friends, Jon and Robb._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Well, look what the wolves dragged in,” Robb laughs, causing Jon to turn towards what had caught his brother’s attention. They find you standing at the entrance to the stables, giving Ghost a good rub on the head as you grin at them. You looked the same as the day you left, but you were donned in the clothes and styles of the South.

“Did you miss me?” you grin as Jon and Robb move towards you quickly to wrap you in a hug.

Jon reaches you first, “What kind of question is that? Of course we missed you!” You squeeze your arms around his neck before he lets you go, only to then find yourself encased in Robb’s embrace.

“Didn’t even realize you were gone,” Robb teases, making you punch him in the chest lightheartedly. “Ow! Well, I’m glad to see the South hasn’t made you soft!”

“Well, I went from a den of wolves to a den of lions, so what did you expect?” you reply, your thumb absentmindedly circling the ring on your finger that shows your possessor.

“Is your fiancé with you?” Jon asks, and you shake you head.

“No, Joffrey stayed in King’s Landing with his mother and the rest of the Lannisters. I prefer it that way, actually. I wanted to see my home without the pressure that comes with the Queen’s watch,” you sigh, rolling your eyes as you remember what they had drilled into your head to tell the Starks, “But the Lannisters send their regards.”


	24. Theon Greyjoy - Imagine running away with Theon to someplace safe that doesn’t take part in The War of the Five Kings, and you comfort him and tell him everything will be fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Edited; originally: “7 Kings War” in request; Was changed because people are apparently anal about their fictional wars.)

Gif source: [Theon](http://4emvi.tumblr.com/post/119523249564)

_Imagine running away with Theon to someplace safe that doesn’t take part in The War of the Five Kings, and you comfort him and tell him everything will be fine._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He jolts beside you, waking up from his slumber with fear in his eyes as he checks himself, discovering that he wasn’t, in fact, reliving the horrors that haunted his dreams. Theon takes a breath as you reach for him, trying not to instinctively flinch when you place a gentle hand on his arm in an effort to soothe him.

“Where are we headed?” his voice is shaky, and he clears it as he pushes back the caravan’s curtains to allow the sound of hooves to enter along with the foreign winds.

“Somewhere far away from Westeros, or anyone who would wish to hurt you,” you reply, having to remind him of your travels as he reoriented himself. “Somewhere you’ll be okay.”


	25. Brienne of Tarth - Imagine being the maid that Brienne must protect and falling in love with each other, but you’re both too shy to admit it, until you figure it out on Valentine’s Day.

Gif source: [Brienne](http://fleetingmusings.tumblr.com/post/119062371466)

_Imagine being the maid that Brienne must protect and falling in love with each other, but you’re both too shy to admit it, until you figure it out on Valentine’s Day._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Brienne,” you smile as you look up at her, greeting for the first time that day, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

She gives you a small smile of her own as she gives you a respectful nod of greeting, “I take it you have plans for it?”

You blush, unable to admit that the one person you would want as your Valentine was the woman you were currently talking to, “N-No, I don’t. Do you?”

“I rarely celebrate this holiday,” Brienne answers, and you think you see her own cheeks tint pink as she continues. “I suppose we must spend it together, then. After all, I am here to protect you.”


	26. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine drinking with Tyrion and swapping stories.

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.popsugar.com%2Fentertainment%2FTyrion-Lannister-GIFs-37674159%23photo-37674167&t=MzhlZjUxOGMxZTgxMTI0NzQxOTU3ODhjYTMzMzMwM2JjYjNjNTk4MCxPTGNiRkVjUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146680281770%2Fgif-source-tyrion-imagine-drinking-with-tyrion&m=0)

_Imagine drinking with Tyrion and swapping stories._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“What do you mean she got her head stuck in it?” you gape, your wine all but forgotten in front of you as Tyrion offers a smirk. “How?”

“The misfortunate fate of an inexperienced street performer, I expect,” he motions towards your glass, “but you’ll need to be much more drunk for my next tale.” Reaching out, he takes the canister holding the rest of the wine and pours himself another glass, brows raising as he seemed to remember quite the unpleasant story to tell you, “And so will I.”


	27. Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton - Imagine being Ramsay’s best and only friend in a high school AU, and him being extremely jealous when Robb asks you out on a date, resulting in both of them trying to prove they ‘love you better’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Gif source: [Ramsay](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fphotoset-gif-misfits-nathan-young-iwan-rheon-salisha-antonia-thomas-mf%2F81729126616&t=ZTE1NmRiNTJmNjExYjE2ZjczZGY5N2FhNjIzZDYxNWU5NTY3NDMwOSxRb2hqYTl1WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146632253818%2Fgif-source-ramsay-robb-imagine-being&m=0) | [Robb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fsirens-xb573ltdOiYGQ&t=Njc2Y2IwNTcwZjkwZjA5YzQxZDkwYzAxYzgzMGI3NDMzNzU0M2U1ZixRb2hqYTl1WA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146632253818%2Fgif-source-ramsay-robb-imagine-being&m=0)

_Imagine being Ramsay’s best and only friend in a high school AU, and him being extremely jealous when Robb asks you out on a date, resulting in both of them trying to prove they ‘love you better’_

——— _Request for littlepanfangirl_ ———

“You did what?” snaps from his lips, annoyance showing in his every movement.

“I told him to pick me up at six. What’s gotten into you, Ramsay?” you look at him funny, pulling your bag further up your shoulder as you share your dinner date plans with your friend. You’d expected him to be happy for you, like any friend should be, but instead it had only seemed to irritate him.

Ramsay’s grip on his own bag tightens as his jaw clenches, “Now, why would you go and do a thing like that?”

“Because Robb is a nice guy. Is there a reason I shouldn’t go on a date with him?”


	28. Sansa Stark - Imagine coming out to your best friend, Sansa, and her being extremely supportive when you tell her you’re afraid of telling your parents about it.

Gif source: [Sansa](http://rooneymara.tumblr.com/post/48584368250/maisewilliams-you-must-see-highgarden-youd)

_Imagine coming out to your best friend, Sansa, and her being extremely supportive when you tell her you’re afraid of telling your parents about it._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Sansa looked over the fairytale book you’d shared with her, sighing blissfully as she smiles at you, “Wouldn’t it be wonderful if all men were as gallant as this prince? Then we could be properly satisfied with our matches.” You hesitate from saying what you were thinking for a moment, before finally coming out with it in the safety of her confidence.

“I think I’d be more pleased with a princess than a prince,” you begin, watching Sansa cautiously for a negative reaction. For a reason to regret what you’d just said. Her delicate brows raise in surprise, mouth forming a small ‘o’ before finally yielding to her smile.

“Really? Why haven’t you told me sooner? Here I am so oblivious to your preferences, probably boring you with all my talk—” your laugh cuts off her nervous rambling as you reach out to take her into your embrace.

“No, Sansa! I quite enjoy our talks!” you pull back, finding you’re both smiling by now as you confess, “I only wish I could speak with my parents the way we do. I doubt they would be so understanding.”


	29. Jon Snow - Imagine meeting Jon when you confront him because Ghost won’t stop killing your goddamn chickens.

Gif source: [Jon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fheydontjudgeme.com%2F2014%2F05%2F05%2Fgame-of-thrones-4-5-first-of-his-name%2F&t=M2JlZDhkNzJiMDNkMTg1ZDBiMGE0OWQzMzU3OGU5YjUzZmNlZjljMSxsSnV6ODBZcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146533202099%2Fgif-source-jon-imagine-meeting-jon-when-you&m=0)

_Imagine meeting Jon when you confront him because Ghost won’t stop killing your goddamn chickens._

——— _Request for Bixbi_ ———

At first you’d thought it had been a fox, but then you’d seen that giant white beast take off with one of your chickens. To say it kindly, you had had enough of waking up to find your henhouse ransacked, and another chicken dead or missing because of that direwolf.

It was no secret who he belonged to. Only the Starks would be as audacious as to domesticate a direwolf, and the only man of that lineage near where you lived was at the Wall. You hadn’t had reason to hunt out the Stark bastard before, but if he was going to let that wolf run wild on your land, then you were going to have words.

“Hey!” you shout as you finally find the chicken bandit’s owner, “Do you know where that overgrown mutt of yours has been spending his free time?”

“What?” Jon looks at you, registering your angry approach in confusion.

“He’s been stealing my goddamn chickens! Five in the past week!”


	30. Jon Snow - Imagine realizing Jon Snow has replaced your chickens after Ghost had stolen and eaten them, and his men teasing him for it.

Gif source: [Jon](http://elyamartell.tumblr.com/post/92754050468/jon-snow-ghost-cold-colors-requested)

_Imagine realizing Jon Snow has replaced your chickens after Ghost had stolen and eaten them, and his men teasing him for it._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You counted, then recounted your chickens once more. You were in the ownership of more chickens than you’d had the day before, and you knew for a fact that chickens didn’t sprout out of the ground like weeds. You had wished it were that easy to keep chickens in your henhouse a week prior, when you’d discovered the Stark bastard’s direwolf had been running off with them, but that was just wishful thinking.

So where had all these chickens come from? That was when you noticed the scap piece of parchment nailed to the henhouse. Ripping it off, you read the note that had been scribbled there in an apologetically awkward letter, signed Jon Snow.

You didn’t know whether to be grateful he’d replaced your chickens or annoyed at him stealing away in the dead of night, because now you had to traverse back to the Wall to thank him. Grumbling annoyedly, you shoved the letter into your pocket, sparing one last glance at your healthy-looking newfound chickens before setting off.

“Snow!” you had shouted upon finding him, causing him to look towards you in much the same startled fashion as when you had first stormed up to him, riled about the loss of your chickens.

Jon turns to face you, offering a smile in truce as he asks, “Were the chickens as well as the other ones Ghost took?”

“Yes, thank you,” before you can get much else out, another Night’s Watchman lets out a loud snort.

“You shoulda’ seen all tha’ trouble Snow went to to fix your chicken problem!”


	31. Jon Snow - Imagine inviting Jon Snow to join you for a dinner of stewed chicken made from one of the chickens he gave you to replace the chickens Ghost had eaten.

Gif source: [Jon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhiddenremote.com%2F2016%2F05%2F26%2Fjon-snow-parents-revealed-game-of-thrones%2F&t=YzE0MWJjMmZhYTMzYjIxNTJiZGQ0ZjM2MGNhZjJlOGY1ZmRmNzQxYyxwTnhuT1JROA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160789618042%2Fgif-source-jon-ghost-imagine-inviting-jon&m=0) | [Ghost](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150752757717/klassyfeels-sleepy-ghost-in-home)

_Imagine inviting Jon Snow to join you for a dinner of stewed chicken made from one of the chickens he gave you to replace the chickens Ghost had eaten._

——— _Request for Bixbi_ ———

“This is great,” Jon compliments before spooning another bite of chicken into his mouth.

“It’s all thanks to those replacement chickens you gave me because of that direwolf of yours,” you laugh, pointing to Ghost who had curled up by the fire of your humble home.

Jon hums with a smile, “If I’d known it would get me a dinner like this, I would have brought more chickens.”


	32. Jon Snow - Imagine Jon worrying for Ghost’s safety while taking on Ramsay Bolton for Winterfell and asking you to look after him despite that little incident where Ghost decimated your chicken coop.

Gif source: [Jon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164014090642) | [Ghost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F182516300&t=NjU5YmExMDQ1NTc1NWNkZGVlZjU5NTY1OGJiZGM3ZWVmZjU5ZGM5OSxWVnh0OHd2Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173654013123%2Fgif-source-jon-ghost-imagine-jon-worrying&m=0)

_Imagine Jon worrying for Ghost’s safety while taking on Ramsay Bolton for Winterfell and asking you to look after him despite that little incident where Ghost decimated your chicken coop._

——– _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ)_———

“You want to what?”

“I give you my word that Ghost will not step foot in your coop once more,” Jon begins, only stopping what was sure to be a brilliant promise when you shake your head.

“No, I’ll keep the direwolf, of course, but you’re going to fight that nutter Bolton?”

“I have to— there’s no reasoning with him,” Jon frowns and you roll your eyes.

“Of course not, thus why I called him a nutter,” that gets a small quirk of a smile from him, and you press your finger into his chest once more, “You had best come back here safe and sound, Snow. I don’t plan on keeping your wolf forever.”

“I will.”


	33. Jon Snow - Imagine Jon returning to your home to fetch Ghost and asking if you would come back to Winterfell with him, too.

Gif source: [Jon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165167530387) | [Ghost](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150752757717/klassyfeels-sleepy-ghost-in-home)

_Imagine Jon returning to your home to fetch Ghost and asking if you would come back to Winterfell with him, too._

——— _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ)_ ———

Much to your chagrin to admit, you actually started to warm up to to over-sized hound laid out in front of your fireplace. He was full up on your table scraps rather than your chickens, thankfully, but the more the days passed the more you wondered how Jon’s war was waging. Feeling this disconnected from the world had usually come as a blessing for the most part, but now you found yourself cursing how distant your cottage was from a town or a city or anyone, really. At least anyone who knew news of Winterfell.

You were chewing on a particularly overcooked bit of chicken when you heard it, three firm raps on your door. It was stern, quick, and you knew only one person who didn’t absolutely bang on doors when he came to them.

“Snow,” at your gasp, Ghost’s ears perk up, much like the rest of his body in response to your mad scramble from the door. You didn’t even bother to hide your breathlessness when you wrench it open to find none other than the Stark Bastard standing there.

You couldn’t put into words how happy you were to see his annoyingly pretty face staring back at you, a grin coming to him when he chuckles, air puffing in the cold Northern air around him, “Did you miss me that much, chicken girl?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Jon Snow,” you scoff, shaking your head. “Just glad that I can get your mutt off my hands, is all.” Ghost’s whine sounds nearly like a rebuttal to your comment, causing you to send an apologetic look in his direction. As Jon moves into your home, the direwolf goes to him, earning a good sniff of his master before Jon scruffs him behind the ears lovingly.

“He was good for you, yeah?” Jon looks back at you and you nod in response.

“Didn’t go after any of my chickens, if that’s what you’re asking,” there’s amusement lacing your voice before you offer, “Glad to see you’re not dead.”

He chuckles, “It’s good to see you, too.” Standing up from his crouch, Jon looks at you, “Thank you for watching Ghost for me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you wave him off, but he shakes his head.

“No, let me repay you,” he urges, before offering, “How would you feel about raising chickens in Winterfell? Do it proper?”

“Are you implying I haven’t been raising proper chickens?” you shoot back, enjoying the startled look on his face as he stammers for a moment, trying to take back what he said. “I’m just playing with you, Jon.”


	34. Jorah Mormont - Imagine staying up late at night with Jorah, just talking about anything and everything.

Gif source: [Jorah](http://houseximagine.tumblr.com/post/142255881679/imagine-george-r-r-martin-killing-off-jorah)

_Imagine staying up late at night with Jorah, just talking about anything and everything._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He’d asked you if you had been unable to sleep when he found you outside your room late that night. Leaning on the balcony, you looked out over the city of Meereen, seeing that it was still just as awake in some sections as you were.

“I haven’t, at least not for tonight,” you sigh as Jorah leans beside you, taking his own glance at the city before he looks back to study your face.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

A smile comes to your lips as you meet his eye, “About what?”

He gives you a shrug, his posture otherwise inviting when he sincerely replies, “Anything.”


	35. Robert Baratheon - Imagine being Ned Stark’s eldest daughter, and Robert falling for you.

Gif source: [Here](http://embarkments.tumblr.com/post/95041967240/returning-to-school-after-summer)

_Imagine being Ned Stark’s eldest daughter, and Robert falling for you._

——— _Request for stimahagen_ ———

His breath caught in his throat as Ned lead him over, finally, to you for your introduction, “And this is our eldest daughter.”

“An honor, my king,” Robert detests your curtsy, because for a moment you look away from him until you quickly rise again.

Almost unknowingly, Robert murmurs, “She looks just like Lyanna.”


	36. Jorah Mormont - Imagine being from our world and somehow you end up in the Game of Thrones world, where you meet Jorah and Daenerys and join them. As you travel together, Jorah begins to fall for you.

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanforum.com%2Ff364%2Fser-jorah-daenerys-5-i-will-die-having-heart-attack-making-love-princess-iain-glen-63088270%2Findex7.html&t=NWIwM2Y4ZjFhZWFmNzllNWMxMmFmMzY3ZThlMjRjMTk2MjE5NDBlYixZQ2gxOEQxNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145722928041%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-from-our-world-and&m=0)

_Imagine being from our world and somehow you end up in the Game of Thrones world, where you meet Jorah and Daenerys and join them. As you travel together, Jorah begins to fall for you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Your honesty with Daenerys was why she let you travel with them. Confessing your circumstance, and the abnormality of it, only seemed to solidify how much of an asset you could be to her. That is, once Jorah showed her the potential of your alliance.

That didn’t mean they trusted you. After all, trust is earned. It doesn’t just pop into existence like you had. Even still, Jorah had looked out for you, and once you’d become a part of their troupe, that attitude lingered between you.

“Are you thinking of home?” breaks you from your thoughts, causing you to turn towards the voice. Jorah approaches where you stand, having spent nearly an hour looking over the landscape of this foreign, Game of Thrones world.

“And other things,” you reply, offering a smile that he returns, the clink of his armor subduing as he stops beside you, taking a moment to take in the scenery as well.

“Perhaps you could tell me about it on our way,” attention coming back to you, Jorah nods back towards the camp that you now realize is packing up to get traveling again, “Let’s go.”


	37. Sandor Clegane - Imagine Sandor protecting you from being raped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape mention; Violence mention; Death mention

Gif source: [Sandor](http://myshipperheart.tumblr.com/post/135538374499)

_Imagine Sandor protecting you from being raped._

——— _Request for autumnslioness-dearie_ ———

Where was he taking you? The Hound carried you through the darkened and dangerous streets as they became blurred by your tears. The men were dead. They had to be, after he was through with pulling them off of you. The way the one who had pulled you into that alleyway’s neck had been twisted was enough to make you sicker than the thought of what they’d almost done to you had.

When he sits you down, you find you can’t hold the contents of your stomach any longer. Keeling over, you let it go, sobbing all the while as he just looks on with a sort of disgusted pity. You were ashamed and disgusted, too. With yourself, with those men, with the world.

You don’t stop shaking when you right yourself, managing to catch your breath despite the vile taste left in your mouth, “You saved me.” The sentence comes out as a whisper, coated with the heavy form your sobs took as you catch sight of him through the night, leant against a tree as he waited for you to calm yourself.

The moonlight catches the scars of his face as he gruffly replies, “You won’t be worried by th’ likes of ‘em again.”


	38. Jorah Mormont - Imagine Jorah overhearing your singing and falling in love with your voice.

Gif source: [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mtv.com%2Fnews%2F2194128%2Fgame-of-thrones-jorah-mormont%2F&t=MTJkZjgzNzA3ODUyNTA3ZDNkMWI2OWQ0MzU4MTc1ZDQwNGRkMjc4Mix0dm5yak4zNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147553325676%2Fgif-source-jorah-imagine-jorah-overhearing-your&m=0)

_Imagine Jorah overhearing your singing and falling in love with your voice._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The song had caught his attention, but it was your melody that drew him in. It carried through the cracked door of your room in Meereen, bringing him to a stop just on the other side of it. Part of him wanted to enter, to be absolutely sure it was you who had created such a beautiful sound, but another part of him didn’t wish to interrupt the soft singing just then, as the tempo accelerated near a chorus.

So instead he enjoyed the song from beyond the cracked door, until you had finished your song, before entering your room.

He finds you with his knock on the door, causing it to swing open to where you can see him, “It was you who just sang, was it not?”

You give him an embarrassed smile, “Oh, Ser Mormont, I apologize if I was too loud.”

Taking a step further into your room, Jorah shakes his head, “It was beautiful. Don’t apologize. Your singing is a rare thing that should be shared. I’m sure the Khaleesi should love to hear it as much as I did, if you would sing for her?”


	39. Jorah Mormont - Imagine getting into an argument with Jorah and later he finds you to apologize.

Gif source: [Jorah](http://bobsessive.tumblr.com/post/87715335358/cleopctra-k-h-a-l-e-e-s-i-forgive-me)

_Imagine getting into an argument with Jorah and later he finds you to apologize._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“I don’t wish to speak with you right now,” you huff, still angry and hurt from the argument the two of you had combated each other with a few hours prior.

Jorah doesn’t make to leave, instead standing his ground in front of you as a positively guilt-ridden look befalls his demeanor, “Please, forgive me for the things I said in anger. They should not have been said at all.”


	40. Tyrion Lannister, Jorah Mormont - Imagine being caught in a love triangle with Jorah and Tyrion.

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mtv.com%2Fnews%2F2194128%2Fgame-of-thrones-jorah-mormont%2F&t=ZDgwY2E0Mzk4OWY5OThkZGQxNjIzYWExNWUxNDkyNzQ3MTE1ZDk1NCxNZ3B5ZEZZbA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147363756414%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-caught-in-a&m=0)

_Imagine being caught in a love triangle with Jorah and Tyrion._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You have the two of them entranced,” Daenerys chuckles as you gape at her, enjoying the flush that reaches your cheeks. She looks to Missandei, asking, “Doesn’t she?”

Missandei nods, her own knowing smile flourishing on her lips as she replies, “It is true, indeed, Khaleesi.”

“Tyrion and Jorah?” you begin, thinking back to how strangely the two of them have been acting recently. “Do you really think so?”

Daenerys reaches out to gently place a comforting hand on your shoulder, “I know so.”


	41. Sandor Clegane - Imagine being Robert and Cersei’s only true daughter and you’re in a secret relationship with the Hound.

Gif source: [Robert](http://tumblrofthrones.tumblr.com/post/30893571165/drearforts-about-robert-i-was-his-brother) | [Cersei](http://pr-pr.tumblr.com/post/144509624951/ive-seen-some-mixed-reactions-to-the) | Sandor ( _Unknown_ )

_Imagine being Robert and Cersei’s only true daughter and you’re in a secret relationship with the Hound._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You would waste yourself on that dog of a man— that Hound!” Cersei rages, having trapped you in her chambers first thing upon discovering your secret relationship, “The exact opposite of which you are expected to align yourself with as the King’s heir— as _my_ heir! You will cease this frivolous nonsense at once, before he ruins your chance of an advantageous marriage.”

You open your mouth to speak, but find yourself unable to muster the courage to confidently combat your mother at the moment, instead settling for, “You don’t understand, I cannot simply abandon my feelings for him.” Cersei turns on you, eyes shocked until she sees the deep terror at being forced to let him go that was written across your face.

“I had hoped separating you would be easily done,” a deep realization washes over her as she gives you a pitying look, “but you love him.” Your mother sits beside you, brushing back your dark locks in a gentle manner that is the stark opposite of her stern voice when she says, “You will learn. Marriages are not built on love, my child.”


	42. Jorah Mormont - Imagine Jorah tending to your wounds after a battle, even though there are only a few and they’re relatively minor.

Gif source: [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fgame-of-thrones-help-got-SAluKxoYtc7D2&t=MTE2NDM2ZDQ3NDk2YTBhMTU3OGM5ZjYxYjhjNzBjNzI0ZmU0ZDNjYyxlaURJNm1lQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147212457743%2Fgif-source-jorah-imagine-jorah-tending-to-your&m=0)

_Imagine Jorah tending to your wounds after a battle, even though there are only a few and they’re relatively minor._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“It’s nothing, really,” you protest as Jorah takes his seat beside you, peeling back the bloodied clothing that had covered your mild wound. “You don’t need to bother yourself. I could get it bandaged myself, I’m sure.”

Jorah gives you a skeptical look as you try not to wince when he begins cleaning the wound, “And the marks on your back? Would you be able to tend them with the same assumed ease you would tend this wound covering your arm?”

You find yourself unable to answer him honestly, knowing you would have to find Missandei for assistance if he hadn’t offered to help you, “I would figure something out.”

“I have no doubt you would,” Jorah chuckles at you, “but no one can survive this world without help. Allow me to help you.”


	43. Jorah Mormont - Imagine Jorah asking you to marry him.

Gif source: [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fspoilers-nope-made-by-me-cEPp69yFP9d04&t=MDM3NTNmMDMxYTQ1NzRjNDJkNDFlZmJjNDEyOGQwYWI5MTVlMDk0OSxlT3dQS2Jaag%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147177149728%2Fgif-source-jorah-imagine-jorah-asking-you&m=0)

_Imagine Jorah asking you to marry him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

It was a rare moment of solitude that you had found him in. Away from all the bustling of the Khaleesi’s court, Jorah was for once not by her side, instead looking troubled in thoughts that you could only guess at.

He easily notices your approach with how your feet sound on the ground beside him, making him turn to give you a small smile when you ask, “What has you in such deep thought, Ser?”

Jorah’s lips part as he sighs, seeming to take a moment to consider your question and what answer he will choose to give, before his eyes meet yours intensely, “Matters of the heart, it would seem.” You find yourself looking away with a slight blush at how he’d just looked at you, only for his hand to find your chin, gently forcing you to look back up at him, “I find myself consumed with thoughts of you, for I have loved you.” As your eyes widen, he doesn’t give you a chance to answer before he releases your chin, only to reach for your hand which you give, “If you agreed to be my wife, I know I could achieve no greater happiness.”


	44. Jon Snow - Imagine before Jon leaves for the Wall, you catch him off guard by kissing him goodbye and pleading with him to either stay in Winterfell or stay alive.

Gif source: [Jon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134305809807/fetch-me-a-block-anonymous-asked-jon-snow-or)

_Imagine before Jon leaves for the Wall, you catch him off guard by kissing him goodbye and pleading with him to either stay in Winterfell or stay alive._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Your room couldn’t protect you from the reality that he was being sent away, despite how you’d hidden yourself away since the wee morning in your avoidance of this moment. After all, Jon had always been able to find you— get through to you, even when you were at your lowest. From when Sansa had taken your favorite toy as a child to when you had fallen off your first horse, this room had seen a lot of talks with him.

And he’d said his goodbyes to your back as you looked out your window, still trying desperately to avoid his leave, only to find you couldn’t let him go without saying how you felt, “Jon, wait.”

“Yeah?” he asks, turning from his retreat out of your room to find you advancing upon him, wrapping your arms around his neck all to pull his lips down to yours, finally gaining the courage after all the years you’d known him to let a kiss be shared between you.

When you pull back, you push a demanding finger into his leather-covered chest, “If you don’t stay in Winterfell, you had better stay alive out there on the Wall, because I intend on seeing you again!”

Jon lets out a breath of air happily, small smile meeting yours as he kisses you briefly once more, “You will.”


	45. Khal Drogo - Imagine a GoT modern!AU where Drogo is still a Khal, but is also an exchange student at your college and is teaching you Dothraki because you’re best friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Gif source: [Drogo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com%2F60417179.html%3Fthread%3D10339918491%23t10339918491&t=NzIxODgxZjJmYTZjOTMwMDEyMDg5MjUyZmYwZjk5MGQ4ZTU0YjI3Mix5T0ZXcWdQdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147957269440%2Fgif-source-drogo-imagine-a-got-modernau-where&m=0)

_Imagine a GoT modern!AU where Drogo is still a Khal, but is also an exchange student at your college and is teaching you Dothraki because you’re best friends._

——— Request for anon ———

“I don’t think I’ll ever get the accent right,” you groan in annoyance as he laughs at your butchery of his native tongue. The large Dothraki exchange student who also just so happened to be your best friend shakes his head in amusement, before shooting you a look that says that you’ll never get it if you give up.

“Again,” Drogo huffs, repeating the sentence again as you give a determined nod.

“Che dothras che drivos,” you finish slowly, still hearing your inaccuracy when compared to his pronunciation.

He barks out a laugh again, but assures you as your posture droops in defeat, “Is better.”


	46. Viserys Targaryen - Imagine your family having been very devoted and loyal to the Targaryens throughout Robert’s Rebellion; so much so that Robert wanted your family dead nearly as much as the Targaryens because he knew your family would support their...

Gif source: [Viserys](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com%2F60417179.html%3Fthread%3D10339142043%23t10339142043&t=MWU0NzdhODRiNDEyNDhkZmFkNmUyYzM2OTY3NTQwZTFiZGI3ZWU1Ziw0cDJYbWdZRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147856549430%2Fgif-source-viserys-imagine-your-family-having&m=0)

_Imagine your family having been very devoted and loyal to the Targaryens throughout Robert’s Rebellion; so much so that Robert wanted your family dead nearly as much as the Targaryens because he knew your family would support their rise back to power if there was ever a chance, and you were Viserys’ best childhood friend at the time so you wound up being snuck away with him and Dany, and Viserys fell in love with you as the years went on._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You held your tongue through many a choice of Viserys’ because that was what an ally to the Targaryen crown would do, but this time you were speaking to him as his oldest friend, rather than one of his subjects, “Do you plan to wed me for an alliance as you are Daenerys?” Viserys looks towards you, brow furrowed at the defiant tone of your question.

Clearly, you didn’t approve of his methods for ruling over his sister, “Daenerys will do what she must to bring me back to my rightful place as King. You are not Dany, and you do not serve the same purpose as she.”

“And what purpose would you have me serve, Viserys? All these years, I have been at your side. Growing up with you, I lost my family in the same usurping that took yours. Yet, here I am, and day after day I seem unable to understand why you choose to keep me at your side, when you would send away your own sister to Dothraki warriors,” standing your ground, you don’t worry that he’ll lash out at you, despite the annoyed clench of his jaw. He had learned at a young age that behavior didn’t work on you, no matter if he were to be king or not.

“Did you ever think I kept you by my side for my own pleasure? Isn’t that enough?” he faces you with his body fully, advancing upon where you stand until he’s a breath away, “Would you ever guess that perhaps the only man I would have you wed, would be me?”


	47. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine cuddling up to Tyrion as the two of you read together.

Gif source: [Tyrion](http://gotgifsandmusings.tumblr.com/post/115991793402/unabashed-book-snobbery-gots-10-worst)

_Imagine cuddling up to Tyrion as the two of you read together._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“What would you have me read tonight?” Tyrion asks, looking towards your hands, where you’d gripped the chosen book.

“I was hoping we could finish the one from last night?”

Tyrion smiles warmly, giving a nod as you lie down beside him, “A splendid choice.”


	48. Robb Stark - Imagine distracting Robb while he’s trying to work on war plans until he finally caves in and pulls you onto his lap, kissing you passionately.

Gif source: [Robb](http://prettylittle-rpc-blog.tumblr.com/post/28317185213/richard-madden-gifs)

_Imagine distracting Robb while he’s trying to work on war plans until he finally caves in and pulls you onto his lap, kissing you passionately._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“I really must concentrate on this,” Robb’s voice is warning, but at the nudge of your nose, he tilts his head to give you more access despite the war plans he should be focusing on. You let out a chuckle before you kiss his neck, arms wrapping around his shoulders temptingly from behind where he sits.

“Even kings must take breaks.”


	49. Jorah Mormont - Imagine telling Jorah you’re pregnant with his child.

Gif source: [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mtv.com%2Fnews%2F2194128%2Fgame-of-thrones-jorah-mormont%2F&t=MzA4NjY2OWQxODczNjk3Y2U1MWNjZjRkY2NkZTdmNTdhMWVkYWE5NSxCV1BUaDdaaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148409645993%2Fgif-source-jorah-imagine-telling-jorah-youre&m=0)

_Imagine telling Jorah you’re pregnant with his child._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“All day, whenever I see you, you have something in hand,” he motions to the fruit you rose back to your lips, referencing your day of snacking.

You chuckle, giving a nod as you fix him with a stare, “Well, I am eating for two now.”

Jorah takes his moment to realize the meaning behind your words, a smile growing on his face as he reaches out to take your arm gently, glancing down to your stomach before back to your eyes, “Are you sure?”


	50. Cersei Lannister - Imagine being an old, but very close, friend of Cersei’s since you both were very young and comforting her after her walk of shame, despite many telling you that you shouldn’t be affiliated with her after what she’s done.

Gif source: [Cersei](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmoviepilot.com%2Fposts%2F3833699&t=MjkxYjQ4YTlmNmExMDkyYjNlNGU3NzYxMWY0OTExOTBkMTRjYTZkZCxxeDRiM2oyZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148359948879%2Fgif-source-cersei-imagine-being-an-old-but-very&m=0)

_Imagine being an old, but very close, friend of Cersei’s since you both were very young and comforting her after her walk of shame, despite many telling you that you shouldn’t be affiliated with her after what she’s done._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You had the frame of mind to knock on her door, despite wanting to rush in and see if she was okay. Part of you knew she couldn’t be, but the other part needed to make sure anyway.

The sound of her call sounds through the thick royal wood of her door, “Come in.” She’s staring at the door as you open it, a flicker of recognition meeting her otherwise cold eyes as she sees you, and you know that the ordeal has taken its toll on her.

You enter Cersei’s chambers, shutting the door behind you before you go to her, “I am so relieved to have you back.” You leave out ‘unharmed’ because it was clear that would be untrue. Cersei had been harmed. Her pride, her honor, and her physicality stripped, literally, bare before the rest of the kingdom.

She lets you reach out for her, a product of the time you’ve known her as she mechanically replies, “So am I.”

You cannot hold yourself back any longer from bringing your friend into your arms, breathing, “They had no right to do this.”

“They had the rights I gave them,” she whispers over your shoulder, and you hear her strength returning, vengeful, in her next breath, “and I shall take it back.”


	51. Jorah Mormont - Imagine Jorah falling in love with you.

Gif source: [Jorah](http://themaesters.tumblr.com/post/144885970877)

_Imagine Jorah falling in love with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

His love for you snuck up on him. It crept under his infatuation with Daenerys until it seeped into his very soul before he had even realized the feelings were there. At first, he had thought he’d fallen in love with you like a whirlwind, quickly, but with time, he came to see that the only rush had been of his realization.

Through his turmoil of figuring out just what was going on with him, and the way he felt about you, Jorah had kept silent. Unsure if he should confess the feelings that could be so easily unreciprocated, he kept them to himself.

Nearly unbearable, he wanted nothing more than to tell you, “I love you.”


	52. Jorah Mormont - Imagine catching Jorah off-guard by suddenly kissing him.

Gif source: [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com%2F60417179.html%3Fthread%3D10339541403%23t10339541403&t=YTkyZjAxYWZlY2VlY2E4ODdmZDc3NDFlYjllYTYyM2M2MDg0YjExMSxwZTZnR2lsSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148159830170%2Fgif-source-jorah-imagine-catching-jorah&m=0)

_Imagine catching Jorah off-guard by suddenly kissing him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He had returned to Meereen, despite Daenerys’ banishment. You’d thought you’d never see him again, all those months ago, but what were you to do? Daenerys’ mind was made up, no matter what anyone would say.

So you had come to terms with the fact that he was never to return, and kept on living, until he came back into your life, “Jorah?” It was a breathless and shocked whisper of his name when he found you after the battle, still reeling with the adrenaline that was pumping through your veins not only at his return, but Daenerys’ narrow escape from the Sons of the Harpy.

“It is good to see you,” he begins and finishes, the unsaid still hanging by the look on his face. _I’ve missed you. I’m glad you’re still alive._

But you’re sick of the unsaid, having had enough of the pent-up feelings churning inside you ever since he’d left. It takes a single step to meet where he stands, and the single tug on his shirt to pull his lips into your kiss.

You had missed him, too.


	53. Tyrion Lannister, Sandor Clegane - Imagine being in a love triangle with Sandor and Tyrion.

Gif source: [Here](http://ritr.tumblr.com/post/43587485310)

_Imagine being in a love triangle with Sandor and Tyrion._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Sandor marched through the castle hallways with an even more dangerous look in his eyes than usual, before coming to an abrupt halt, “Fuck it.” The growl comes from him as he decides that the last thing he wished to do right now was entertain the boy king, Joffrey, especially after his day had gone south a moment before.

Truly, the Hound didn’t know why he was so absolutely pissed off at the Imp for interrupting the conversation you had been carrying on with a lunch invitation. Sandor didn’t know why he was so mad at you for nodding your head prettily and heading off with Tyrion once you’d discarded him with a goodbye.

Most of all, though, he didn’t know why he was so angry at himself for not having asked you to lunch first.


	54. Khal Drogo, Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen - Imagine being a Targaryen older than Daenerys but younger than Viserys, and Viserys marries both you and Daenerys off to Khal Drogo in exchange for an army to help him win his crown.

Gif source: [Viserys](http://daenerystargaryendaily.tumblr.com/post/123825879672) | [Drogo](http://got-source.tumblr.com/post/149026146238) | [Dany](http://dothrakidaenerys.tumblr.com/post/137957421328/daenerys-targaryen-in-every-episode-winter-is)

_Imagine being a Targaryen older than Daenerys but younger than Viserys, and Viserys marries both you and Daenerys off to Khal Drogo in exchange for an army to help him win his crown._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Is it true? Viserys intends to wed us both to this Dothraki Khal?” your younger sister asks as she looks out towards the sunset upon your entrance to her room. Earlier in the night Viserys had made his intentions clear, but she still held a twinge of hope that perhaps she wouldn’t be forced into this marriage.

“He would do much worse to us for his crown,” you comment wryly, causing Daenerys to look away from the window and towards you. “We are little more than tools to trade with as sisters of ‘the dragon.’”

“We will have to do it, then,” Daenerys gives a nod in discontent, “but at least you will be by my side.”

You nod firmly, going closer to her side as you promise, “We are in this together, Dany.”


	55. Sandor Clegane - Imagine your father, Robert Baratheon, giving you his blessing to marry Sandor when you tell him that you love Sandor like he loved Lyanna.

Gif source: [Here](http://interfusor.tumblr.com/post/140093227029/sandor-has-the-best-dodgekneel-in-westeros)

_Imagine your father, Robert Baratheon, giving you his blessing to marry Sandor when you tell him that you love Sandor like he loved Lyanna._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You had come to your father straightaway after manifesting the plans with the man you intended to marry. Sandor was skeptical, but you’d promised you’d make the king see just why he should bless your happiness together. All this time of secrets had become too much, too overbearing, and you wanted nothing more than to just be with Sandor, but Robert Baratheon had never been easily swayed. Luckily, you shared in his stubbornness.

“The Hound?” your father roars as you finish your confession of the love affair that had manifested under Robert’s nose. “I should have his head for this!”

“Father, no!” you plead, going to his side as you grip the arm he rests on his chair, “Please, let me marry him? I’ve never loved someone so much, and never will again!” Robert’s frown is deep, but you persist, “Don’t you remember the feeling? I love Sandor as you loved Lyanna.”


	56. Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand - Imagine Oberyn leaving love marks all over your body and Ellaria joking about him not leaving any of your skin untarnished for her.

Gif source: [Here](http://the-red-vipers-paramour.tumblr.com/post/76204788737/marmeenoir-ellaria-sand-oberyn-martell)

_Imagine Oberyn leaving love marks all over your body and Ellaria joking about him not leaving any of your skin untarnished for her._

——— Request for anon ———

Ellaria sighs in a bit of a melancholy as she runs two delicate fingers over your bare shoulders, making you nuzzle more into the sheets beneath you at the unintentionally ticklish nature of her touch, “Oberyn has been quite selfish as of late.” Her sigh makes you lift your head from the pillow to turn it and look at her questioningly, only for a smirk to break across her lips that were still bruised from when the man in question had left your bed earlier in the morning, “Not a spot of you is hardly left untarnished for my lips. I should like to mark you as well.”

You let out a chuckle that turns into a slight moan as you let out a morning stretch when she runs her hand further along the marks Oberyn had left, “I doubt that not a single one of these are yours, Ellaria.”


	57. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine Tyrion’s reaction when your baby says their first word.

Gif source: [Tyrion](http://whitters23.tumblr.com/post/24959898717/game-of-thrones-30-day-challenge)

_Imagine Tyrion’s reaction when your baby says their first word._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“I assure you it was the fruit of all my efforts,” Tyrion brags not but seconds after the excited syllable passes your toddler’s lips.

“Mhm,” you hum, unconvinced but not nearly in the mood to tease him too much as you let out your own laugh, “Whatever you say, ‘Da.’”

“Not the most sophisticated of titles, but it will have to do for now,” he gives you an amused look before turning back to your baby, encouraging. “Come on, you can say it again, can’t you?”


	58. Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand - Imagine Oberyn and Ellaria’s reaction when you tell them that you’re pregnant with Oberyn’s first legitimate child.

Gif source: [Here](http://the-red-vipers-paramour.tumblr.com/post/76204788737/marmeenoir-ellaria-sand-oberyn-martell)

_Imagine Oberyn and Ellaria’s reaction when you tell them that you’re pregnant with Oberyn’s first legitimate child._

——— Request for anon ———

“You’re what?” Ellaria gasps, a small smile coming to her lips as Oberyn heads your way with two long strides.

“Pregnant,” you repeat, sending her an excited glance that is soon stolen when Oberyn wraps you into his arms.

You feel him chuckle as he holds you into his chest, “What wonderful news!”


	59. Jon Snow - Imagine yours and Jon’s child taking their first steps towards Jon.

Gif source: (( _Unknown_ ))

_Imagine yours and Jon’s child taking their first steps towards Jon._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You hear Jon calling your name excitedly, making you hurry back into the room where he was currently watching your child, “Look, look!” Jon’s grinning, and you find yourself doing the same as you watch your child stumble clumsily towards it’s father, “That’s it, come this way.”

As the child reaches Jon, your laughter cannot be kept at bay, “Those were the first steps!”

Jon looks up to you, taking the baby into his arms, “I didn’t want you to miss them.”


	60. Oberyn Martell - Imagine Oberyn holding your newborn twins for the first time.

Gif source: [Oberyn](http://lordtomhardy.tumblr.com/post/76784859817)

_Imagine Oberyn holding your newborn twins for the first time._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The rest of his daughters had been eager to get a hold of your children, but Oberyn insisted he be the first to see them. Entering the room alone, you quickly found him by your side, the protests of the rest of his family obstructed by the door soon enough.

“Twins,” you sigh in exhaustion, looking towards the individual cribs the midwife had placed them in before moving to the side to allow for Oberyn’s observation of his children.

Oberyn smiles, gazing down at them before he reaches to take one into his arms, “They are strong.”


	61. Sandor Clegane - Imagine discussing baby names with Sandor for your unborn child.

> Gif source: [Sandor](http://daeneryskhalasar.tumblr.com/post/142317752267/30-day-game-of-thrones-challenge-130-favorite)
>
>> _Imagine discussing baby names with Sandor for your unborn child._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Maybe I’ll name the little bastard after your father,” he chuckles, making you slap him on the arm in annoyance.
> 
> “You absolutely will not, and this baby isn’t going to be born a bastard if I have to drag you down the aisle myself!”
> 
> Sandor just laughs, full of mirth, “Ah, you’re more frightening than some of worst fuckers I’ve come across sometimes, ya’ know that?”
> 
> “You’d best remember that,” you tease back, hand coming to your stomach that had just started to show. “Now, seriously, what if it’s a girl?”


	62. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine Tyrion talking to your baby bump and pressing a light kiss to it as he feels the child kicking around in there.

> Gif source: [Tyrion](http://tyrionlannistersource.tumblr.com/post/120418462946)
>
>> _Imagine Tyrion talking to your baby bump and pressing a light kiss to it as he feels the child kicking around in there._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You mustn’t hurt your mother,” he chuckles, feeling the kick that you’d just let out a shocked breath of air at. “Time will come soon enough for you to meet the rest of us.”
> 
> “He’s just impatient, like his father,” you smirk down at him, making Tyrion’s smile only widen as he shakes his head.
> 
> “You will be shocked when I am proved right and it is a girl,” he hums, placing a kiss to your baby bump before he addresses it once more. “Isn’t that right?”


	63. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine being from a noble Westeros house and Varys hiring you in Pentos to protect Tyrion after he kills Tywin.

Gif source: [Here](http://iheartgot.tumblr.com/post/121576936482/the-grand-old-city-choking-on-violence)

_Imagine being from a noble Westeros house and Varys hiring you in Pentos to protect Tyrion after he kills Tywin._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You turn on Varys as he shuts the door to the room, having finally seen just who you were meant to be protecting, “Did you think I wouldn’t recognize Tyrion Lannister with a beard, Varys?”

Varys gives you a deceptively innocent look as Tyrion watches carefully, “No, I knew you would, but there was no need in telling you who you would be protecting until you’d entered into an agreement. After all, a contract is a contract with your house, is it not?”

Gritting your teeth, you know word of your house’s involvement in this could never make it’s way back to the dangerous and vindictive Queen Cersei, “Where am I to escort you two to?”


	64. Joffrey Baratheon - Imagine being Cersei and Robert’s only true born child and Joffrey being obsessed with you.

Gif source: [Joffrey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.buzzfeed.com%2Flouispeitzman%2Fjoffrey-baratheon-is-the-king-of-my-heart&t=NWVjNmU2ZTA4NzVhMTY3YTRlOTVlZmU1MmI0MmY5YjcwNWNjY2M2NixRNkR2NTRLcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F150005723843%2Fgif-source-joffrey-imagine-being-cersei-and&m=0)

_Imagine being Cersei and Robert’s only true born child and Joffrey being obsessed with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You had been the black sheep of the family for as long as you could remember, to all but your father. It was said quite literally considering your hair was the only to stand out in the sea of blonde that was your other siblings.

And Joffrey, worst of all, teased you for it, always seeking you out, “There’s my favorite black sheep. I trust you haven’t been too useless today.”

You frown in annoyance, but don’t make to move away as he reaches to stroke a finger down your cheek, “I had been being quite productive until you interrupted, brother.”


	65. Oberyn Martell - Imagine going into labor with Oberyn’s child and it turns out to be twins.

Gif source: [Oberyn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Ftype-photoset-game-of-thrones-got-tv-game-of-thrones-house-martell-oberyn-mart%2F89361856086&t=ODdmODVlZTkyYTNjM2RmMzNmNTdhOGQ5OTQxMzAyM2IwMjc1MWMxYSx0b3ZwZFJlRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149638683778%2Fgif-source-oberyn-imagine-going-into-labor-with&m=0)

_Imagine going into labor with Oberyn’s child and it turns out to be twins._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Ellaria had a bit of a skip in her step as she maneuvered through the garden Oberyn had retreated into upon the midwives urging him to leave you during your labor. He looks up at her approach, brow furrowing in a mixture of anticipatory worry and excitement.

“It is twins, Oberyn,” she laughs, reaching for him as his own smile breaks upon his face, “She has brought you twins.”

“I must see her.”


	66. Jon Snow - Imagine waking up in Jon’s arms early one morning.

Gif source: (( _Unknown_ ))

_Imagine waking up in Jon’s arms early one morning._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The sun had just peaked over the horizon, and happened to shine perfectly through the window as to disrupt your sleep by shining directly onto your face. You let out a soft whimper before finally stirring, feeling an arm around your body keeping you from moving all too much without more effort than you wished to give at this early hour.

Cracking one eye open, you see the mess of hair that is Jon at your side, along with the furs that kept you from feeling the nip of the northern air throughout the night. Turning away from the window, you move further into the furs and Jon’s body, happily letting him unconsciously pull you closer as he barely is even disrupted by your change in position.

You could get a few more hours of sleep, you figure. 


	67. Jorah Mormont - Imagine being a Dothraki and falling in love with Jorah.

Gif source: [Jorah](http://gameoflaughs.tumblr.com/post/49887505662/jorah-tries-to-impress-with-books)

_Imagine being a Dothraki and falling in love with Jorah._

——— _Request for iamnoprophet101_ ———

He was different, but in a good way. Not quite as light-haired as the Khaleesi, yet still a warrior of comparable strength to the men of your khalasar. Perhaps it was the traditions they brought with them that intrigued you as well, despite their differences from your own.

Jorah treated you differently than your Dothraki male counterparts, and slowly you found yourself realizing your feelings for him. The hard part was finding a way to convey those feelings to him.


	68. Khal Drogo - Imagine Khal Drogo’s reaction when you tell him you’re pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Italics are in Dothraki because I have no idea how to speak it let alone write it lol

Gif source: [Drogo](http://radical-savage-grace.tumblr.com/post/76652879196/its-valentines-day-and-i-still-cant-believe-that)

_Imagine Khal Drogo’s reaction when you tell him you’re pregnant._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You gasp as he grabs you by the waist, hoisting you easily off your feet and into his embrace as he lets out a deep chuckle. By the time he sets you down, you’re giggling, too.

“ _We must go to Vaes Dothrak_ ,” Drogo begins, making you let out a nervous breath as you remember what you must do now that you were pregnant.

“ _I will have to eat the stallion heart?_ ”

He lifts your chin with one of his fingers, boasting, “ _You will eat it all._ ”


	69. Robb Stark - Imagine being Robb’s sister but also his lover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incest

Gif source: [Robb](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150751030027)

_Imagine being Robb’s sister but also his lover._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Robb,” you breathe as you enter his tent late in the evening, the first moment you could find alone with your brother since you and your mother reunited with him and his troops.

He turns from the table covered in war plans, a smile coming to his face as he realizes it’s just you, moving quickly to take you into his arms in an embrace, “Ah, I missed you.”

The fur of his collar brushes against your face as you grip onto him, feeling his lips press at your forehead as he kisses you there, “I missed you, too.”

You hold each other longer than a brother and sister should, much more closely than you ever would were others around to see. His lips linger on your skin in a way more akin to a lover than a brother, because in this moment of rare privacy, he could be both. You wanted him to be both. As your family seemingly fell apart around you, you clung to each other, finding solace and comfort in the arms of your sibling rather than someone else.

Which was why you informed him, “Mother’s already asleep. She won’t notice my absence.”


	70. Oberyn Martell - Imagine Oberyn’s reaction when your baby says their first word.

Gif source: [Oberyn](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150580456147/katesrick-fangirl-challenge-710-male)

_Imagine Oberyn’s reaction when your baby says their first word._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“It was a call for me,” you coo excitedly at the baby’s first word being a call for it’s mother, looking towards Oberyn as you hand the baby off to the nurse. “Are you upset the first word didn’t call for you?”

“My feelings are not hurt,” Oberyn smirks, pulling you towards him by the waist. “After all, who can blame the child for loving his mother? I do, too.”


	71. Robb Stark - Imagine going into labor with Robb’s child.

> Gif source: (( _Unknown_ ))
>
>> _Imagine going into labor with Robb’s child._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> Catelyn found him sitting in a chair, pretending to be calmer than he actually was, “Robb.”
> 
> He looks up, a look of nervous worry on his face as he breathes in relief at seeing her, “Mother, how is she?”
> 
> “The first child is always the most difficult,” Catelyn admits, placing a comforting hand on her son’s shoulder as she offers a smile, “but she is no worse than I was with you.”


	72. Robb Stark - Imagine being in an arranged marriage with Robb and you end up falling in love with him.

Gif source: [Robb](http://winterfellskingdom.tumblr.com/post/147798691718)

_Imagine being in an arranged marriage with Robb and you end up falling in love with him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“I love you,” you had never said it before. Not on your wedding day, not on your wedding night. Never.

Until now. This precise moment when you finally realized that he had grown on you over the course of your arranged marriage. It wasn’t for show. It was how you really felt.

If he didn’t feel the same for you, you could handle it. After all, you’d never married for love to begin with. Both of you were part of this for political reasons, obligations you couldn’t leave behind. But you had never been a woman to hold back your feelings, and you certainly weren’t going to start with your husband.

Robb catches the meaning behind those three words, causing him to falter in his composure as they wash over him, “You do?”

You smile, reaching out to grip his hand with your own, “I do. I love you, Robb.”


	73. Robb Stark, Jon Snow - Imagine being engaged to Robb but loving Jon and one day Catelyn sees you and Jon kissing and she tells Jon to stay away from you because it’s for the best.

Gif source: [Robb](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150751608012/robbmadden-robb-stark-hair-appreciation-post) | [Catelyn](http://porcelainhelper.tumblr.com/post/43797207459/swift-hunts-michelle-fairley) | [Jon](http://thefamilybusinessrph.tumblr.com/post/121474173113/below-the-cut-are-168-100x100-gif-icons-of-kit)

_Imagine being engaged to Robb but loving Jon and one day Catelyn sees you and Jon kissing and she tells Jon to stay away from you because it’s for the best._

——— _Request for pietremximoff_ ———

“Jon,” turns his attention to the open door where Catelyn enters.

She gently pushes the door shut behind her as Jon greets, a question in his tone, “Lady Stark.”

It doesn’t take long for her to state her purpose, “You must go to the Wall. It’s for the best.”

“Pardon?”

“I will not allow you to form a wedge between Robb and his fiancée. After last night, it has come to my attention that you and she have gotten far closer than need be. I have no intentions of speaking to Robb of this,” Catelyn’s voice is quick and cold, making Jon’s jaw clench in both embarrassment and rebellion at what she says. “Set your emotions aside for a moment to reflect on what her life would be like as Robb’s wife. Are you really so selfish as to prevent her from that?”


	74. Sandor Clegane - Imagine being Edmure Tully’s bastard daughter who Joffrey marries off to Sandor in hopes of breaking your spirit by marrying you to a ‘monster’ but Sandor and you fall in live, so Joffrey’s plan doesn’t work.

Gif source: [Edmure](http://luciernaguns.tumblr.com/post/135190829552) | [Sandor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150290998722/daeneryskhalasar-30-day-game-of-thrones) | [Joffrey](http://winchestheart.tumblr.com/post/52635894123)

_Imagine being Edmure Tully’s bastard daughter who Joffrey marries off to Sandor in hopes of breaking your spirit by marrying you to a ‘monster’ but Sandor and you fall in live, so Joffrey’s plan doesn’t work._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You were worth little as a bastard, and you doubt Joffrey would have taken the time to torment you so if it weren’t for your friendship to Lady Sansa. This marriage to the Hound was as much to hurt her as it was to hurt you. You had thought Sandor would be cruel. You bet that’s what Joffrey had hoped for when he married you off to him.

He had been harsh spoken, sure, but cruel was not something he had been to you. Joffrey was cruel, and you found yourself taking more pity on Sansa than yourself. For the most part, the Hound was content to leave you to yourself, as much forced into this marriage as you had been. It took weeks for you to be comfortable enough to try to get to know him.

A month had passed before you’d mustered the courage to ask him as he kicked his boots off at the door, “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Sandor flatly states, not looking your way as you stay silent until he does. “What?”

You clear your throat, “Would you like for me to take your name? To be a Clegane rather than a Rivers?” He looks stunned at your question for a beat, before he returns to shedding his armor.

You almost think he isn’t going to answer your question, before he gruffly speaks, “You’re my wife, aren’t you?”


	75. Jon Snow - Imagine getting attacked by someone and Ghost finds you basically dying and you think he’s going to finish you off since he’s a direwolf, but then he runs off and gets Jon to help you.

Gif source: [Jon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150753090032/kitsn0w-the-jon-snow-swagger) | [Ghost](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150752943602/demisexualmako-ghost-in-3x03)

_Imagine getting attacked by someone and Ghost finds you basically dying and you think he’s going to finish you off since he’s a direwolf, but then he runs off and gets Jon to help you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The direwolf blended in with the snow, only now visible because of the dark stain your blood had made beneath it’s paws as it approached so close that you were sure it was there to finish you off. You couldn’t escape, too weak to even speak let alone fend off a direwolf after the attack you had suffered. All you could hope for was a quick death. Maybe it would go for the throat, if you were lucky.

It’s eyes, you noticed as it observed you, were as red as the blood staining the fur around its paws. Suddenly, it turned away from you and darted off, apparently satisfied with leaving you in the state you were in.

You cursed that bloodied hound. Cursed it for not putting you out of your misery. Instead, now all you could wait for would be for the hypothermia or blood loss to take you. Both slow deaths.

Then, you heard it, a deep call through the woods of, “Ghost! Ghost, what is it?”

Maybe you were hallucinating.


	76. Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo - Imagine having a polyamorous relationship with Daenerys and Khal Drogo.

Gif source: [Here](http://jason-the-best-momoa.tumblr.com/post/130941371397/how-jason-momoa-slowly-but-completely-stole-our)

_Imagine having a polyamorous relationship with Daenerys and Khal Drogo._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He was Khal, and it was not uncommon for Khals to take more than one lover or wife. What was pleasantly unique with your relationship, however, was how completely central in it Daenerys had been. You were just as much her lover as his, and it tied the three of you together closer than you could have initially hoped.

Today, Drogo was busy, so Daenerys was who you stayed close to in his stead, “We should do something to surprise Drogo later tonight, when he returns to us.” She looks towards you with a raised brow, ready to hear the rest of your idea, “He has been so busy all day.”

Dany smiles in agreement, leaning into your side lovingly, “And it would be fun for us, too.”


	77. Sandor Clegane - Imagine sharing a sweet, intimate moment with Sandor.

Gif source: [Sandor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150898147812/syriusblack-make-me-choose)

_Imagine sharing a sweet, intimate moment with Sandor._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You had skipped up to him, a smile on your face in that new dress you’d gotten, and asked him, “Come to the piers with me?” He’d been close to refusing you, but the look of hope on your face tugged on his heart more than he’d ever care to admit, so he had huffed in annoyance as you pulled him along how you wished.

Now, here he sat, beside you on the edge of one. No one was around to judge the you for swinging your legs off the edge as you pleased, considering you had chosen a private one, rarely used by anyone other than certain lords and ladies of the court. Sandor was more content than he let show as he glanced towards you, watching the smile that lingered on your lips as you looked down at the brackish water, enjoying the glimpses of certain fish you could see when they wandered near to the surface.

He grunts, “Keep lookin’ down. You’ll fall in and I’ll be the one to have to come in after you.”

You chuckle, looking up at his frown with your smile as you admit to him, “I’m glad you decided to come with me, Sandor.”

Sandor looks to the water after holding your gaze long enough to make a blush appear on his unscarred cheek, “Someone had to keep an eye on you.”


	78. Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand - Imagine being seduced by Oberyn and Ellaria whilst visiting your distant cousin, Margaery Tyrell, for her upcoming wedding celebration.

Gif source: [1](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150580472207) | [2](http://teplyshko.tumblr.com/post/94543788161)

_Imagine being seduced by Oberyn and Ellaria whilst visiting your distant cousin, Margaery Tyrell, for her upcoming wedding celebration._

——— _Request for ilariyalavorowrites_ ———

“Has the prince of Dorne swayed you to visit his homeland yet?” Margaery asks, breaking you from the haze that had fallen upon you as you worried with the edge of your dress absentmindedly. You glance up, finding her to be wearing an amused smirk as she looks down to her lunch, the warm breeze that you’d found to be common in King’s Landing blowing her hair away from her face, “Or perhaps it will be his mistress that convinces you?”

“I do find them both,” you meet her smirk with your own, a blush tinting your cheeks as you think back to the night before, “quite charming.”


	79. Oberyn Martell - Imagine getting an unexpected kiss from Oberyn.

Gif source: [Oberyn](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150580467042)

_Imagine getting an unexpected kiss from Oberyn._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

A hand on your chin has you looking away from your book as it gently pulls you to face its owner. You catch a small glimpse of the familiar elaborately colored robes and just manage to place who it was right as he pressed his lips against yours, causing a surprised squeal to be muffled by his kiss.

You find your hands abandoning the book on your lap in favor of winding through his hair as he kisses you deeply, having no care if there were others in the garden or not. It’s only when you break from his kiss that you can confirm that no one had seen the two of you, though you doubt that the presence of onlookers would have stopped Oberyn in the first place.

“What was that for?” you grin up at him as he rights himself, only to sit beside you and pull you under his arm with his own satisfied smirk.

“Need I a reason to kiss a beautiful woman?”


	80. Jorah Mormont - Imagine you and Jorah were caught red-handed by Daenerys and it didn’t bother Jorah at all.

Gif source: [Here](http://tv-snapshots.tumblr.com/post/32790511913/angelical-song-echelon-my-otps-daenerys-and)

_Imagine you and Jorah were caught red-handed by Daenerys and it didn’t bother Jorah at all._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“I apologize,” Daenerys blurts, causing Jorah to look down at her in a sort of confused interest.

“What have you to apologize for?” he asks genuinely, unable to remember why she would feel guilty towards him for something.

Her cheeks tint as she remembers, all too vividly, the night before when she had accidentally caught you and Jorah, “For last night.”

“Oh,” he chuckles, waving it off, “don’t worry yourself over it.”


	81. [anti] Ramsay Bolton - Imagine being the one charged with the task of removing Ramsay’s shredded corpse from the kennels and taking the opportunity to have a quick shit on his chewed up guts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gore, generally gross things, Anti-Ramsay

Gif source: [Here](http://knightcommander-meredick.tumblr.com/post/146219504772/the-cutest-got-actor-and-the-true-and-only-lord-of)

_Imagine being the one charged with the task of removing Ramsay’s shredded corpse from the kennels and taking the opportunity to have a quick shit on his chewed up guts._

——— _Request for Bixbi_ ———

He was dead. You would have to remind yourself to get the dog a treat after dinner as thanks for removing the little shit from this plane of existence.

Usually, you hated your job of cleaning the gore and aftermath from the kennels, but today you would happily clean up the remains of the one person you possibly hated most. His eyes were lifeless, confirming he was good and dead as you walked into the kennel. The smell of death had already begun, but it wasn’t as overpowering as it would be in a few days.

Standing above the dead corpse of Ramsay Snow, you smiled, realizing that you were feeling the urge to relieve yourself. A final revenge that may only make you feel better, but at the moment, that was all that mattered.


	82. Sandor Clegane - Imagine Sandor’s reaction when you affectionately call him ‘My Hound.’

Gif source: [Sandor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154159782237/wynonasrider-good-and-bad-young-and-old-the)

_Imagine Sandor’s reaction when you affectionately call him ‘My Hound.’_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“My Hound,” somehow, you manage to enunciate the moniker with an affectionate tone, tacking on the endearment at the end of what you’d had to say.

“Ah, so I’m yours now, am I?” Sandor catches, giving you a smirk as you meet his eye with your own amusement dancing behind your eyes.

“Yes, you are.”


	83. Yara Greyjoy - Imagine after her father died, Yara wants to be queen of the Iron Islands, but first she makes the decision that she needs to break up with you, her long-term girlfriend, because she would never be able to make you her queen...

Gif source: [Yara](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiffferrplanet.wordpress.com%2Ftag%2Fyara-greyjoy%2F&t=N2IzNmI1ZjYxODdiOGZlMDI1MWUyOGM4ZGQ4NzFkNzAzNTgwYTk4NCxTRnBEZUFRcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154035075973%2Fgif-source-yara-imagine-after-her-father-died&m=0)

_Imagine after her father died, Yara wants to be queen of the Iron Islands, but first she makes the decision that she needs to break up with you, her long-term girlfriend, because she would never be able to make you her queen and she wants you to have more in life than being a mistress._

——— _Request for idontlikeskijumping_ ———

“I could never make you my queen,” Yara continues as you stay still, quiet, dumbstruck with hurt at what she was trying to tell you. Your throat threatened to close entirely, you were sure, with how difficult it became to breathe the more she spoke, “I care for you too deeply than to allow you to live as my mistress, less than you deserve.”

“I don’t want for this to end,” you confess, reaching for her hand which she lets you take, only to give you a serious look that has you knowing that she’s already decided this was where your relationship was going to end.

“It must.”


	84. Joffrey Baratheon - Imagine being best known as a great fighter and Joffrey forcing you to fight for him.

Gif source: [Joffrey](http://jackgleeson-our-king.tumblr.com/post/83946879149)

_Imagine being best known as a great fighter and Joffrey forcing you to fight for him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The tournament had brought you to King’s Landing. Your skills as a fighter allowed you to take your place in the competition, but you had only expected to get what rewards you could to then return home with. You’d had no intention of staying longer than the tournament’s term.

But the longer this audience with the King lasted, the more you realized he had no intention of allowing you to return home, “King’s Guard?”

“I bestow upon you a great honor,” King Joffrey smirks, quite proud of himself for nabbing such a renowned fighter for his personal guard. The look he gives you suggest he’s just given you an offer you can’t refuse.

“I do not know if I am qualified,” you try, only to wipe the smirk from his face to be replaced with a cruel sneer.

“Do you think my judgement in fighters incorrect?”

“Of course not!”

“Then, it’s settled. You shall remain in King’s Landing to do your service to your King.”


	85. Ramsay Bolton - Imagine working at Winterfell; Ramsay has never noticed you until one night he catches you bathing by accident and he can’t help himself from falling in love with you.

Gif source: [Ramsay](http://geqata.tumblr.com/post/85521280285) | [Bath](http://littlesnowflakewrites.tumblr.com/post/70089373105/nina-dobev-gif-hunt-questioning-part-8-ctd)

_Imagine working at Winterfell; Ramsay has never noticed you until one night he catches you bathing by accident and he can’t help himself from falling in love with you._

——— _Request for sapphiredragonxo_ ———

“Oh!” he huffs as he opens the door to the washroom, finding you occupying the tub. “Pardon me,” though he sends his apology, something tells you he’s not sorry in the least for walking in on your bath.

“Lord Ramsay!” you jolt at his voice, sending water sloshing around you as you sink further beneath the bubbles of your bathwater with a heated blush at his accidental intrusion.

“You know my name, yet I’m at a loss for yours,” Ramsay hums, not deterred by your state of undress as he smirks, “enlighten me.”


	86. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine asking Tyrion how you got so lucky to have a lover that treats you as well as he does.

Gif source: [Tyrion](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151305988457/jimbuckybarnes-more-jokes)

_Imagine asking Tyrion how you got so lucky to have a lover that treats you as well as he does._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You look gorgeous this morning, my dear,” Tyrion announces, as you sit up in bed, knowing full well your bedhead was wild and you hadn’t put a stitch of effort into your appearance as of yet.

“How did I ever get so lucky to have a lover like you?” you giggle, stretching into the sheets as he comes over to place a kiss gently on your lips.

Tyrion teases, “I suppose that’s why they call it luck.”


	87. Jorah Mormont - Imagine sitting on a balcony in Mereen with Jorah and your toddler daughter, watching the stars.

Gif source: [Jorah](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160723023717/aylahurst-sir-glenn-the-guard-of-the-queen)

_Imagine sitting on a balcony in Mereen with Jorah and your toddler daughter, watching the stars._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

She toddled over to Jorah, causing a grin to come across his face, “Oh, want your father, do you?” You can’t help your laugh as you look from the view of Mereen to Jorah and your daughter, moving away from the balcony’s edge to sit by their side.

“Look at that,” you point to the sky, guiding your daughter’s eyes to see the stars above, “the stars are out for you tonight.”


	88. Oberyn Martell - Imagine Oberyn showing you how talented he is with his tongue.

Gif source: [Oberyn](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/157461385017/sansalayned-deactivated20141117-requested-by)

_Imagine Oberyn showing you how talented he is with his tongue._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

In a matter of seconds he does it, “See?” Oberyn had plucked the tied cherry stem from his tongue with a crooked smirk, looking quite satisfied at how stunned you were at his ability to do it.

“I didn’t think you were serious,” you admit, letting out a chuckle at his skill.

Oberyn shoots you a wink, “I can be quite talented with my tongue.”


	89. Oberyn Martell - Imagine being a fighter and saving Oberyn before the Mountain kills him, consequences be damned.

Gif source: [Oberyn](http://kit-harington.tumblr.com/post/119071145377/have-they-told-you-who-i-am)

_Imagine being a fighter and saving Oberyn before the Mountain kills him, consequences be damned._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Nothing could have stopped you; not the guards, nor your own common sense. After all, to apply common sense required taking the time to think, and you were running on pure instinct as you made your move. Seeing Oberyn in the grip of the Mountain, it took only a second to realize what was sure to happen and it unleashed the protective urges within you.

Before you could be stopped, you had interfered, catching the Mountain so off-guard with your interruption that you had managed, if only for an instant, to grasp the upper hand and push Oberyn to the opposite side of the arena. He fell mostly stunned and cut up rather than the death that was knocking at his door seconds before. The outrage was deafening as it shook you from the adrenaline-fueled heat of the moment and into the reality of what you’d just done.

People were shouting for your head on a spike.


	90. Jaime Lannister - Imagine being a kind of badass northern girl who meets Jaime Lannister and he starts falling for you.

Gif source: _Unknown_

_Imagine being a kind of badass northern girl who meets Jaime Lannister and he starts falling for you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Thanks for your offer, Ser, but—“ you begin, only to be cut off by Jaime, who had moments before offered to escort you back to your quarters.

“Don’t tell me; you can handle yourself?” he teases, making you send him a lighthearted glare. Over your time spent in the South, the two of you had grown to what you would like to consider friends. After all, any time he would flirt with you, it was always laced with the edge of a joke, right?

“Perhaps you’d become more familiar with how well I can handle myself, if you’d ever get over your fear of being beaten in a fight by a girl,” you joke, getting a chuckle from him that melts into a smirk.

He shoots back, “So is it that you want to wrestle? You do want me to escort you to your chambers, then.” The way your face contorts as you scoff at his teasing is enough to make him start laughing all over again.

When you turn your blush away from him and begin your half-annoyed trek back to your quarters alone, you briskly reply, missing the way he watches you leave with a half-smile and eyes that don’t fully mask his intent, “Goodnight, Ser!”


	91. Robb Stark, Jon Snow - Imagine Jon Snow, who has always loved you in secret, having to attend the happy wedding between you and Robb.

Gif source: [Jon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134305930522/jonsnowozymandias-i-pray-for-a-glimpse-of-azor) | [Robb](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150752104262)

_Imagine Jon Snow, who has always loved you in secret, having to attend the happy wedding between you and Robb._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He doesn’t know what he ever expected. Years of silence, of loving you in secret, and never allowing it to formulate on his lips to your person. Of course you would find someone else who loved you. He knew first hand that was an easy thing to do when it came to you.

But watching you walk down to stand beside Robb, his brother, the man he had never envied before at such an intensity as now, was devastating.

And Jon made a good show of being happy for you.


	92. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine yours and Tormund’s child taking their first steps and your pet staying near the baby to keep it from falling over.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165178735567/not-a-mer-gentleman-tormund-is-the-brother-the)

_Imagine yours and Tormund’s child taking their first steps and your pet staying near the baby to keep it from falling over._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Tormund couldn’t hide his mirth at the sight. A grin blossoms along his face as he watches you hover not far behind your child that had decided now was the time to start walking. Even your pet walked alongside the baby, keeping a close eye so as to sturdy it if it looked near to falling.

“See that? That’s the willpower of a Wildling,” Tormund hums happily when he comes to walk beside you, watching as the child determinedly struggled to keep itself from falling.

You laugh, shooting a glance towards Tormund before back to your child, “Is that so?”


	93. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Tormund taking your hand and using it to pull you into his lap.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Falwaysalir.tumblr.com%2F148419682839&t=OGUxOGQxZDIxNTg4NTUzOWI0YWRiZTNiNWY3MWQxNDhlODkyYTAzYyxQYmhUWFh2Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165232078318%2Fgif-source-tormund-imagine-tormund-taking-your&m=0)

_Imagine Tormund taking your hand and using it to pull you into his lap._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You ring out the rag in the basin, blood and dirt never completely leaving the rag as it stained, but that was the least of your worries right now. Tormund was covered in it. The battle for Winterfell had been a close one, and you were sure the memory was causing you to shake as you washed away the grime from the skin of his face while he focused on observing you.

“Don’t look like that. We won,” Tormund says softly, reading your expression easily enough despite how you tried to keep it serious and focused on cleaning him off and patching him up where need be. Your eyes catch his and, for a moment, your tough façade falls, letting him see what he already knew. You had been shaken when you had seen the battle going downhill. Feared for the worst not only for the overall outcome, but for his life. In that moment that you had stood there, watching, you hadn’t known if he was even alive or dead as the bodies piled upon themselves in the valley.

“I know,” and it’s back up as you ring the rag out once more, using fresh water this time as you move onto his beard gently, careful to note the bruise that marred just beneath, no doubt covering his jaw. The wooden seat he sat upon creaks when he reaches for your hand, halting your cleaning to get you to look back at his eyes again.

For once, Tormund doesn’t say anything. Instead pulling you towards him until you’re close enough to sit in his lap. When you do, he wraps his arm around you, holding you close as you sit there and let out a shaky breath, dropping your guard once again as you breathe into his chest that was still dirty, but you were too relieved of his being alive and able to hold you to care at the moment.


	94. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Tormund trying to keep your emotions at bay while you’re pregnant with his child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language and NSFW talk that is par with the show.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fdreamofspring.tumblr.com%2F164993594295&t=Mjk5MDIyMzI1ZTYzODgzYTFlNzRmNjM3NWM0MWZmY2NhMDliYjNhOCxFeVhxc1BDWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165191936558%2Fwarnings-language-and-nsfw-talk-that-is-par-with&m=0)

_Imagine Tormund trying to keep your emotions at bay while you’re pregnant with his child._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Is she mad at you again?” Jon asks as he glances off towards where you were angrily avoiding the man who had fathered the now-showing curve of your stomach. It seemed like one minute you’d be all over Tormund, then the next you’d be as cold as the walls of Castle Black.

Tormund lets out a wry chuckle as he follows Jon’s gaze to spot you, giving a small nod, “Aye, she’s so fuckin’ riled this time that I bet if we unleashed just her with some dragon glass on the White Walkers right now, the battle would be over before it started.”

Jon chuckles, “What’ve you done this time?”

“Just a bit of teasin’ her, but she wasn’t in the mood for it,” Tormund’s smile only widens in amusement as he catches your eye, only for you to turn with a fiery mad blush away from him and continue with your work. He’d be lying if he said this pregnancy wasn’t keeping you interesting, and a more genuine chuckle comes from him as he gives Jon a suggestive look, “But at least she’ll be damn fired up when I bed her down tonight like she always is after she gets angry.”


	95. Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine your twin brother, Jon, telling the group of Wildlings he’s with to leave you alone because you’re his sister. Orell claims it’s proof that Jon’s still a Crow because he won’t kill you or let him steal your...

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.aminoapps.com%2Fpage%2Fthrones%2F9899147%2Ftormund-giantsbane&t=MWNiMTMyYTdhNmEyZGJhZTAyZjE0YWUwNzE1OGU0ZGFlNzQ5NjQ3Nix0dlgwbWEwQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164303713682%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-your-twin-brother-jon&m=0)

_Imagine_ _your twin brother, Jon, telling the group of Wildlings he’s with to leave you alone because you’re his sister. Orell claims it’s proof that Jon’s still a Crow because he won’t kill you or let him steal your things, but Tormund tells him to shut up and leave you alone, surprising everyone. You reluctantly let them all stay to rest and restock supplies while, during their stay, Tormund constantly flirts with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Still just as much a Crow as ever,” Orell growls, not releasing you from his grip despite Jon’s warning. “You’ll never be one of us!”

“You will unhand her and leave her be,” Jon’s glare turns dangerous as he holds Orell’s glare directly. You can’t help the worry seeping into you as the tension in the air thickens and Wildlings begin to gather around at the interaction.

“Ah, shut up, Orell,” a redheaded Wildling man huffs as he emerges from the crowd of Wildlings, pulling your from Orell’s grip easily enough but with a rough tug that leads you tumbling directly into his chest, “He’s already said she’s his fucking sister. I’m sure she’s more than willin’ to accommodate her brother and us. No need to steal from her.” He rights you with a grin that’s more welcoming than you’d expected, shooting a wink your way when he asks, “Isn’t that right, girl?”

“Uhm—“ you were reluctant to say yes after the mess the Wildlings had already made of your home and how they’d treated you since arriving.

Thankfully, Jon beats you to saying anything as he insists with a glance shot in your direction, “Yes, she will.”


	96. Jon Snow - Imagine being Jon’s twin and when he goes to The Wall you head North to find a place just outside it for yourself. One day, Wildlings attack your home and you wind up recognizing one of them as Jon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, so I accidentally wound up deleting this one from my computer! I was able to remember some of the request, but I don’t know if I remembered all of it. I’m very sorry, hun, if this isn’t what you wanted! If it’s not, you can always let me know and I’ll gladly rewrite one for you as soon as I can! I’m really sorry, again! It was a complete fuck up on my part. <3 xx

Gif source: [Jon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fgame-of-thrones-gif-jon-snow-i-celebrate-holidays-too-SLEYEJ64wGAGk&t=MzFkZjFiOTY2NjNiMGJmZDk1YmY0MzFjMmIzYmYxODZjZmFmNTAyMCxNNjdsd0pOOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164265645660%2Fan-hey-so-i-accidentally-wound-up-deleting-this&m=0)

_Imagine being Jon’s twin and when he goes to The Wall you head North to find a place just outside it for yourself. One day, Wildlings attack your home and you wind up recognizing one of them as Jon._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The thought of living without your brother was what had drove you here. The home you’d made outside the Wall was without all the accommodations you’d become used to at Winterfell, but came with the comfort of knowing you would get the occasional visit from your twin. When he had gone missing beyond the Wall, you had held a deep sense in your gut that he was still alive, and that had been enough to keep you from going insane.

But now, as Wildlings attacked the little home you’d managed to find, you worried that you might never see him again for certain this time.

“Let her go!” had boomed beyond the men who had pulled you away from your home as other Wildlings ransacked what little you did have, causing your head to snap towards the familiar voice.

There he was, wearing not the black of the Night’s Watch, but the clothes of the Wildlings, “Jon?”

A Wildling at your side spits back at him, “What’s it to you, Crow?”

“That’s my sister you have your hands on.”


	97. Sandor Clegane - Imagine somehow convincing Sandor to cuddle with you.

Gif source: [Sandor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154159765927)

_Imagine somehow convincing Sandor to cuddle with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“What?” he looks at you as if you’re crazy. You just repeat what you’d said in a more demanding tone than before. At first, you’d asked him, but he never listened and you’d had quite enough of his aversion to letting you cuddle with him.

“Come and lay with me, Sandor.”

“I’m not some fuckin’ doll for you to play with!” he bites back, but he isn’t rough or pulling away when you reach out to grab his hand.

“I’ll wrestle you into this bed myself if you don’t!” your threat doesn’t seem to frighten him at all, but rather amuse him if the quirk of his lips upward is any indication. You weren’t afraid of him at all, and perhaps that was what really made your efforts endearing.

Maybe you’d caught him on a good day. Maybe you’d worn him down. Either way, by some miracle he gives to your tugging and for a moment it becomes a reality that this time you were going to get your way with him.

“Don’t think this is gonna’ be a frequented thing.”


	98. Jon Snow - Imagine being a Dothraki princess and Jon Snow is captivated by you from the first day, but you are one fearce, flirty, and goofy muthafuqa and you seduce him first and fall in love later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you word your requests like this........ I'm keeping it in, is all I'm saying LOL

Gif source: [Jon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/148935190172)

_Imagine being a Dothraki princess and Jon Snow is captivated by you from the first day, but you are one fearce, flirty, and goofy muthafuqa and you seduce him first and fall in love later._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Jon hadn’t ever met someone like you before, and for good reason. The culture shock when it came to you always threw him off. Dothraki customs were not something he was used to, but even within the realm of your own culture, he doubted you were typical either.

You went for him with a direct intent, always having been one to go for what you wanted when you wanted. After all, you were a princess. 


	99. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine being Tyrion’s son of average height and protecting your father when someone insults him.

Gif source: [Tyrion](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150015744742/iheartgot-peter-dinklage-has-received-his-sixth)

_Imagine being Tyrion’s son of average height and protecting your father when someone insults him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

It was their bad luck, really, the fact that you were rounding the corner right as they spat their venomous comments about your father. They were below your station yet still of noble birth, so you couldn’t do all you wished to them for their words, but that didn’t stop you from addressing it as soon as you heard them. Their mouths snapped closed as soon as they saw you, eyes widening in surprise at your appearance.

“You both would do well to remember your place here,” your eyes are cold as you stand before them, pausing in your stride out of compulsive need to protect your father. The imp, as they’d called him. “After all, you are here of my family’s hospitality, and my father is still a part of the family, regardless of how you may feel of him.”

“My Lord,” one of them sputters out an apology you don’t care to accept, “we had not seen you there. My apologies.”


	100. Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine after Jon becomes the new King of the North, he has a private discussion with Tormund about you, his sister and Tormund’s lover. He suggests to Tormund that you and him should get married soon, accidentally...

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fmidqueenally.tumblr.com%2F164450560012&t=Njk1Yjc5M2RlNjAzNGQ5N2I1NGJhOTAzMmQwODUzZWRiZTdhOTRhMywwZ1JZRGFVVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165589967771%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-after-jon-becomes-the&m=0)

_Imagine after Jon becomes the new King of the North, he has a private discussion with Tormund about you, his sister and Tormund’s lover. He suggests to Tormund that you and him should get married soon, accidentally letting it slip that you’re pregnant._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Jon tried to choose his words carefully. Tried to keep your confidence as well as he always had, but Jon had slipped up, and Tormund’s suspicion combined with the sheepish look on Jon’s face was enough to give away the reason Jon was having this conversation with the Wildling.

“She is pregnant, isn’t she?” Tormund begins, watching Jon carefully for a confirmation and, while Jon tries his hardest to be stone-faced, he fails, and Tormund’s gaping mouth widens into a grin as he confirms himself, “She is.”

Jon tries his hardest to fix his slip up, but it’s too late, “I only speak of your love for each other… that maybe you should ask her for her hand if you really do care for her as you say you do.” Jon shifts awkwardly, “She would not refuse, I think.”

“You’re a shit liar, you know that, Jon?” Tormund laughs, raising a brow as he pats the younger man on the shoulder roughly, “She’s going to be madder than ever when she finds you fuckin’ let it slip.”

“I, uh,” Jon begins, offering a frown because he knows it to be true, but he couldn’t very well let this go without speaking to Tormund about marrying you properly, “She’ll forgive me when you ask her to marry.”

Tormund laughs again, giving a nod as his hand comes to his beard, looking thoughtful for a moment before he grins down at Jon once again, “That she will.”


	101. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine telling Tormund that if he dies at the Battle of the Bastards that you’ll have Melisandre bring him back just so you can kill him yourself and Tormund just laughing and pulling you in for a heated kiss.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fguiltypuknowme.tumblr.com%2F164931626028&t=ZTIxNWM3ZjE0ZjE4YzcyYWMzNWI2ZGY3MTg1MDY2ZjJmMmQyNmI5Miw2R1JCaEJCRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165554238529%2Fgif-source-tormund-imagine-telling-tormund-that&m=0)

_Imagine telling Tormund that if he dies at the Battle of the Bastards that you’ll have Melisandre bring him back just so you can kill him yourself and Tormund just laughing and pulling you in for a heated kiss._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You listen to me, Tormund Giantsbane,” you had his full attention, pressing your finger into the chest of his furs before he was to mount his ride into the battle, worry flickering across your features as you looked him dead in the eyes. “If you die today, I’ll have the Red Woman bring you back just so I can kill you myself! Hear me?” Tormund laughs at you, loud and amused as his mood lightens at your interestingly-worded care for him. You frown and assert, “I’m serious!”

“Oh, I believe you,” Tormund’s laughter fades slightly before he grips you by the waist to pull you against him, lips smashing against yours as his own well-hidden worry comes through in your desperate kiss. You move against him, hands going to tangle into his windswept hair as you hold him close for at least this moment.

His heat disappears when he pulls back, leaving you breathless and flushed in the cold winter air when you tell him once again, “Don’t you dare die. Promise me.”

“I’m not gonna’ do any dying today. Not when I’ve got you to come back to.”


	102. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine tending to Tormund’s wounds after a battle.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fdreamofspring.tumblr.com%2F164993594295&t=ZDkwNmFlOTg2MGU0OGYwY2I3OTA0MTYwZTFkMjFkNzY0NTQxZTYzOSx5RkFEa2NBag%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165518620098%2Fgif-source-tormund-imagine-tending-to-tormunds&m=0)

_Imagine tending to Tormund’s wounds after a battle._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Oh, quit it, you old bear!” 

“I don’t need all your fussing, woman!”

“Sit still and let me finish before you make it worse,” you huff in annoyance, making Tormund finally keep still as you finish patching up a rather large gash on his arm despite how he wanted to downplay his injuries. “There. See how quickly I can get it done when you’re not squirming?”

“I don’t squirm,” Tormund announces, giving you a dissatisfied look that quickly melts when your eyes meet his into something resembling gratefulness, “I suppose you did good on me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you sigh, a smile creeping onto your face as you check his bandage to make sure it was secure before warning. “Next time maybe don’t get yourself all torn up in battle, huh?”

He chuckles, giving you a good natured look as he raises a brow, “No promises.”


	103. Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine being a Wildling and both Jon and Tormund being in love with you.

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fguiltypuknowme.tumblr.com%2F164931626028&t=MDhkMzk0YzMyMmE2ODA4OWQ4ZjJlMDhhNTY3ODE4OGZhMzQ1OWQ1MixieHN1RFhSdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165482460776%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-a-wildling&m=0)

_Imagine being a Wildling and both Jon and Tormund being in love with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Tormund had loved you for longer than he cared to admit, but Jon had loved you for a fragment of that time, just as passionately. Tormund watched with guarded eyes at how Jon looked at you when he thought you weren’t looking. It was hauntingly familiar. Similar to how Tormund imagined he would look from an outsider’s perspective, albeit Jon was more reserved than Tormund cared to be.

Jon’s eyes wander from your form towards the draw of Tormund’s stare, catching him and sharing a look that spoke more than words ever could. They both knew in that instant that this was not something either were easily going to give up or roll over for the other to win your heart. Tormund scoffs, shaking his head as he looks back towards you, seemingly oblivious to the interaction of the two men.

_Maybe_ , Jon thought at he followed Tormund’s gaze, the two of them were the only ones who knew they were each in love with you.


	104. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Tormund’s reaction when yours and his child says their first word.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fdreamofspring.tumblr.com%2F164993594295&t=YmRlMmQzNjAyYTU0ZTcyZWJmMTc0N2UzNjlmYTYzMmFhNjU3OWVjZixpOEltclhlRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165445193254%2Fgif-source-tormund-imagine-tormunds-reaction&m=0)

_Imagine Tormund’s reaction when yours and his child says their first word._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Did you hear that?” Tormund booms, calling your attention from where you had busied yourself with some chores that needed to be done concerning your child. He had been charged with watching after the baby while you finished up quickly, only to come thundering over with the largest grin you think you’d ever seen separating his beard.

“What is it?” you ask, tilting your head as your child giggles against its father who looks back to it, urging with an excited look.

“Can you say it again? Can you?” Tormund asks, making you perk up as you quickly realize that your child must have spoken for the first time.

You don’t miss it when, this time, the child’s giggles announce a gurgled squeal of its first word yet again.


	105. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Tormund falling asleep with yours and his newborn child on his chest.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fdreamofspring.tumblr.com%2F164993594295&t=MzAwNDk5NmM4MzAwMTcyZTBmMTYzMTk4MWU1OTNhZDk3YzhiZGMxNSxBaFdXOEVRMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165408274617%2Fgif-source-tormund-imagine-tormund-falling&m=0)

_Imagine Tormund falling asleep with yours and his newborn child on his chest._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Winter had come in the ends of your pregnancy. You supposed it was fitting that your child would be one of winter, considering its heritage. As winter began with the cries of a babe and the howls of the wind, you were glad that Winterfell was where you found yourselves. Tormund slept just as soundly as the newborn that looked even smaller on his chest as the furs of your bed encompassed them both.

For a moment, you hesitate in joining them, afraid that the dip your weight would make in the bed would be enough to possibly wake them from their peaceful slumber.

You smile, humming as you brush the small baby hairs of your child, unsure yet which pigment they would have, Tormund’s or yours. As gingerly as you can, you edge into the bed, tugging the furs and blankets gently around your body as you snuggle, too, against the large Wildling that dominated most of the mattress. You knew you would have to lay the newborn down properly soon enough, but you figured you could let them rest undisturbed for a bit longer.

You wished to lie with them for a little while.


	106. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine snuggling up to Tormund, mostly to keep warm, but also because you like being in close contact with him.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fdreamofspring.tumblr.com%2F164993594295&t=ZmY0YmZlNmY2OTFkMDc3ZjIzMWM5YTMzZDY0MjkwYWRjYWVmYTY1NixHemVMUDc1Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165373081968%2Fgif-source-tormund-imagine-snuggling-up&m=0)

_Imagine snuggling up to Tormund, mostly to keep warm, but also because you like being in close contact with him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The harsh winds beyond the Wall were more than you were used to, regardless of the furs you wore. It chilled you to the bone despite the fire before you. You weren’t sure if you would ever get used to it. Maybe you simply hadn’t been built for it, due to your being born below the Wall. For a moment, you caught Jon’s eye, noting that he was handling the cold far better than you were able to, though you weren’t about to let it show if you could help it.

Ah, your pride wasn’t worth more than your warmth, you finally decide, making to huddle closer to Tormund’s side and getting a look of amusement from him. No doubt he wasn’t about to let this go without some comment shot your way.

And he didn’t, “Any excuse to get close to me, eh?” You were shivering as you shot him a half-hearted glare, not really annoyed at him, but wanting to get across that wasn’t the reason for your moving closer to his stocky build.

“You wish,” you scoff, avoiding your teeth from chattering as he leans into you nonetheless, and you enjoy his warmth that is added to your own. Maybe the fact that it was him you were snuggling up to wasn’t entirely due to the fact that he was the closest in your vicinity, but you weren’t about to let him be satisfied in his suspicions.

At least, not yet.


	107. Jorah Mormont - Imagine being Daenerys’ older sister and being in love with Jorah.

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160722780427/favor757-you-didnt-conquer-them-you-liberated)

_Imagine being Daenerys’ older sister and being in love with Jorah._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You’d grown so used to your unrequited love that you almost thought your mind was playing tricks on you. A blind man could see that Jorah was in love with your sister, right? Or had his own unrequited love faded into something else? Something that allowed him to look at you the way he was right now.

In a split second, the way his eyes had lingered was gone and, for a moment, you wonder if the spark that made your heart race had ever really been there to begin with. The proof of it still lingered, your blush fading along your skin and his own hasty avoidance of your eye telling more than his words.

“You should get to bed. It’s late,” Jorah begins, bringing your late-night encounter in the halls of the Great Pyramid to an end, and you’re suddenly acutely aware of how close he was standing to you.

For your own sanity, you take a step back, “Indeed it is. Good night, Ser.”


	108. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine being in an arranged marriage with Tyrion, but you begin falling in love with each other.

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167930616622/got-source-make-me-choose-tyrion-or-jaime)

_Imagine being in an arranged marriage with Tyrion, but you begin falling in love with each other._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The news of his betrothal had come in a short letter from his great father, Tywin Lannister. It was worded just as simply as if he was being informed of something far more mundane than a marriage arrangement, but it was clear there was no room for discussion on the matter. Tyrion had been bitter for the months to follow before he was to meet his dear fianceé on the eve of his wedding. Upon which he got roaring drunk, which was sure to shape a negative impression of him in your mind, but he hardly cared of your impression of him at that point, already figuring you would be quick to resent him for the label of _The Imp’s Wife_ the circumstance had placed upon you.

And you did resent him, at first, but instead for his rude demeanor and avoidance of you from sun up to sun down. He couldn’t avoid you in your bedchambers, but still kept stiffly to his side of the bed even when you had urged him to share it with you. It wasn’t as if you’d had any say in this marriage, either, and you certainly hadn’t thought your future husband would have been someone like Tyrion Lannister. For those first few weeks, you were both singularly concerned with ignoring each other except when absolutely necessary, and when you did have to interact it was a shielded interaction filled with “my lord” and “my lady” and numerous other pleasantries that served more to annoy you than anything else.

That was what had prompted your first letter to him, determined to get across all the things you just couldn’t say to him when he was standing right in front of you with his barriers up just as much as yours were. You hadn’t expected for Tyrion to respond with just as heated a letter, left on the pillow beside yours where you had left the one from you to him the night before. This carried on, letters every night that soon dissolved into actually talking, actually hearing each other out. The more you talked, the more you realized that the only true ally either of you had in this was each other.

And gradually, slowly, you found yourself falling in love with him and he with you.

Today when you woke up, he was gone again, but this time for business and not for the same reason it had been the day after your wedding. A letter, folded and stamped with his seal on his pillow. You smile, sleepily taking it with your fingers and opening it to read the cursive you had come to recognize as your husband’s, a laugh barking from your chest as you read his humorous letter.

_I’ll be back soon. Upon my return, I would love to have breakfast with my dear wife, should she have the patience to not give into her ravenous urges by then. I love you._

_\- Tyrion_


	109. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Tormund becoming overprotective of you when you are pregnant with his child.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165181240352/ashavgreyjoy-top-40-game-of-thrones-non-romantic)

_Imagine Tormund becoming overprotective of you when you are pregnant with his child._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“It’s different now,” Tormund frowns, making a noncommittal gesture towards you that somehow manages to get his point across.

“Why? Because I’m pregnant? Tormund,” sighing, you run your hand through your hair as you take a step towards him, “just because I’m having a baby doesn’t mean you have to watch me like a hawk.”

“Yes, it does,” he protests, reaching up to gently stroke your cheek as he sternly says, “because it’s _our_ baby. I’ve gotta’ take care of you.”


	110. Jon Snow - Imagine being Jon’s twin and your direwolf is the opposite of Ghost in color, pitch black fur and eyes the color of sapphires.

Gif source: Jon ( _Unknown_ ) | [Direwolf](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fmtv-teen-wolf-smoke-mirrors-i2hzXstS3cPss&t=MmUzMTFmYWNlZTUzMjk5MWQ5N2E0Yzc4YjVjMjZhNzJhZGIwNGJiNiw4QVc1U0MyYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168351465248%2Fgif-source-jon-unknown-direwolf-imagine&m=0)

_Imagine being Jon’s twin and your direwolf is the opposite of Ghost in color, pitch black fur and eyes the color of sapphires._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You had been known as _Jon’s twin_ for as long as you could remember. He always seemed to stand out while you faded into the background. Perhaps it was due to his uncanny ability to protect you from the brunt of Lady Caitlyn’s disdain throughout your childhood, or simply because he was a natural-born leader. Either way, you remember wishing desperately as a child to be known as something else. To be recognized as yourself and not eternally defined by the fact that Jon Snow was your twin brother.

Maybe that was why, when Jon was given a direwolf as white as snow with ruby eyes, you let out a sigh of relief that your own was the polar opposite to his. Black as the Northern night with eyes just as cold in a deep, sapphire blue. The dissimilarity was clear, blatant, obvious, and you embraced it fully.

Jon had been the one to hand it to you, an important question brandished from his lips, “What will its name be?”


	111. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine going for a walk through the royal gardens of King’s Landing with Tyrion.

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167930616622/got-source-make-me-choose-tyrion-or-jaime) | [Gardens](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167930622452/iheartgot-its-hard-to-say-which-of-the-four-of)

_Imagine going for a walk through the royal gardens of King’s Landing with Tyrion._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Lord Tyrion,” you curtsey upon coming across the man on your stroll.

He bows slightly in greeting before asking, “What has you out and about today, my lady?”

“I am taking the air. Walking helps to clear my mind,” your explanation gets an understanding nod from Tyrion before he tilts his head in question.

“Have you come across the gardens, yet? They’re one of the most beautiful sights in King’s Landing, I assure you,” a sort of why humor lights his eyes when he adds, “though there is little competition for the title.”

Unable to help it, you chuckle, “I haven’t had the chance. I would love to see them if they are as you say, the _most_ beautiful in King’s Landing.”

Tyrion gestures in what you assume is the direction of the gardens before he offers, “Perhaps I could show them to you, if it would not be intruding on your stroll.”

Shaking your head, you smile at him welcomingly, “Your company would only make my walk all the better, Lord Tyrion.”


	112. Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Jon and Tormund fighting over you until you ask them if they have any problems sharing. They don’t.

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165181174552/alwaysalir-he-died-for-us)

_Imagine Jon and Tormund fighting over you until you ask them if they have any problems sharing. They don’t._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You’d had quite enough of their fighting over you. At first, it had been amusing, but now it was getting in the way of things.

“What, you men have a problem with sharing?” you huff as you pass them while they were in the middle of another passive-agressive contest over you. When you glance back, you catch the stunned look on Jon’s face and the interested quirk of Tormund’s brow, a grin spreading over the Wildling’s face while Jon’s mouth shuts from its slightly-agape state.

Jon calls towards you, clearly questioning if he had heard you right, “What do you—”

Tormund cuts him off, “We don’t.”


	113. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Tormund’s beard tickling you as he trails kisses along your body.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165181194332/gwendoline-literally-same)

_Imagine Tormund’s beard tickling you as he trails kisses along your body._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Your giggles are smothered by your hand at first before you abandon even trying to hide them. Your body instinctively arches against him as his mouth travels along your shoulder to find its target at your neck, only causing you to jolt from him with a bark of laughter.

“What’s all that squirmin’ for?” Tormund chuckles, most definitely already knowing what had made you jump thanks to the countless times you’d expressed the same thing to him, over and over.

Still, you repeat with a grin, easily being pulled back into the Wildling’s side when he gives you a gentle tug, “You know your beard tickles!”


	114. Bronn - Imagine Ser Bronn falls for you despite saying you will never be his type and realizing it when he finds himself getting jealous of another man giving you attention.

Gif source: [Bronn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172989264907/browneyedwolff-when-people-say-arya-cant-possibly)

_Imagine Ser Bronn falls for you despite saying you will never be his type and realizing it when he finds himself getting jealous of another man giving you attention._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Her? Fuckin’ likely!” Bronn scoffs, making Tyrion raise an unconvinced brow. Bronn shakes his hand in a ‘no’ gesture, “Not my type at all.”

“Oh? And what is your type?” Tyrion’s question comes out bored, as if he could really care less for an answer, but Bronn gives it anyway, with a loud laugh to accompany it.

“Rich!”


	115. Jaime Lannister - Imagine finding out your Uncle Jaime is your dad.

Gif source: [Jaime](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163332849497/cantinaband-shall-we-begin)

_Imagine finding out your Uncle Jaime is your dad._

——— _Request for[@whatshernamemaria](https://tmblr.co/mJyopGQk0OtNLaozaLwUaLQ)_ ———

Somewhere, deep down inside your very soul, you had always known something just didn’t fit when it came to you and your father. As if there were a piece of him that was completely different in you. As if you had been waiting your whole life for someone to definitively tell you that Robert Baratheon wasn’t truly your father.

“You,” you breathe, the cogs turning in your head as you begin to realize that your Uncle Jaime was saying to you, now, exactly what you’d always known to be true, “you’re my father.”

Jaime nods, hesitancy in features that mirrored your own, no longer denying his true relation to you, “I am.” He pauses for a moment, reading your stoic face for something else, “Are you disappointed?”

“No, it’s just, for all these years I wondered why I felt so distant from my father— well, I suppose I shouldn’t call him that— but now I know for a fact that what I felt in the pit of my stomach was true. I am not a Baratheon,” the explanation comes from you in one quick gush, desperate to let him know that you were hardly disappointed by the news. You weren’t certain what it was you were feeling, but it certainly wasn’t disappointment.

“You’ve always been a Lannister,” Jaime states, reaching to place his hand on your shoulder in a way that clearly said he didn’t quite know what you expected from him any more than you did, “that much hasn’t changed.”


	116. Tormund Giantsbane - Imagine Tormund’s reaction when you go into labor with his child.

Gif source: [Tormund](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165178735567/not-a-mer-gentleman-tormund-is-the-brother-the)

_Imagine Tormund’s reaction when you go into labor with his child._

——— _Requests for anon_ ———

“Tormund!” Jon rushes towards the Wildling in quick strides, catching a quirked and curious brow upon his approach. Before Tormund can send a snarky joke in his direction, Jon’s calling out, “Come with me!” Taking a breath, Jon grins, “You’re about to be a father.”

“So it is time,” Tormund lets out a laugh, smacking Jon heartily on the shoulder as he lets the darker-haired man lead him back to you, “Take me to (Y/N)! I will not miss this.”


	117. Oberyn Martell - Imagine Oberyn pulling you into his lap and hand-feeding you fruits.

Gif source: [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/157461379862/alayneestone-oberyn-martell-smiling-for-this)

_Imagine Oberyn pulling you into his lap and hand-feeding you fruits._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You were walking past him with your nose in a book when he caught you at the waist, causing you to let out a startled squeal as he pulled you down and into his lap, “Oberyn!”

“What in that book has you so concentrated?” Oberyn laughs at your reaction to him as he looks over your shoulder, managing to read a few scandalous lines of the book before you shut it quickly with a fiery blush spreading across your cheeks. He smirks at you slyly, a tease dancing around his lips, “Ah, I see what it is.”

“What are you doing, Oberyn?” you huff, straightening yourself in his hold as you fight off your embarrassment. It wasn’t that the book was entirely naughty, but the heroine had finally fallen for the advances of a dashing rogue that you had been wondering if she would give into for the last five chapters. How could you not be completely interested at this point? You give him an accusing look that wavers when you see his playful smile, causing you to pout, “And I was getting to the good part, too…”

“I can see that you were,” he jokes, only serving to make the heat in your face deepen before he plucks a grape from his plate on the table to bring to your lips. You give him a look before giving in, allowing your mouth to open and for him to slip the fruit towards your tongue, “Won’t you sit and eat lunch with me, beautiful?”


	118. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine rubbing Tyrion’s back and shoulders after he’s had a long day.

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164303317907)

_Imagine rubbing Tyrion’s back and shoulders after he’s had a long day._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You have magic in those fingers, I would swear to the Gods,” Tyrion groans as you press into a particularly sensitive spot on his back, working out the tension that had accumulated there throughout the day.

A quirk to your lips, you continue your work of massaging his worries away, “As you’ve told me before.”


	119. Ramsay Bolton - Imagine Ramsay Bolton being protective and sweet with you after you got kidnapped and he had to save you.

Gif source: [Bolton](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176181472292/ram-me-bolton-lovely)

_Imagine Ramsay Bolton being protective and sweet with you after you got kidnapped and he had to save you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

This was a side to him you rarely saw, and you weren’t sure how long it would last. You hardly had the time to dwell on it or savor how gently his hands held you to him, for your mind was still with your captors, memories of your kidnapping flashing through your mind. It took a lot to be shaken by the events of this world after the length of time you’d spent at Ramsay Bolton’s side, but somehow your captors had still managed to shake you.

“They were full of regret when I cut them down, my dear, believe me,” Ramsay hums in a soft tone, though his words are full of vengeance. There was no doubt he showed no mercy to your kidnappers for taking you from him. “With what I did to them, all of Westeros will think twice before taking something of mine again.”

You shifted your head from where it had been lying against his chest to look up at him, “Keep me close from now on, Ramsay.” It’s a plea, despite how demanding it may have sounded. Ramsay slips his hand under your chin, caressing the side of your face with his unreadable stare before his lips crack into a smirk.

“Of course I will.”


	120. Oberyn Martell - Imagine being pregnant with Oberyn’s child and all of his older daughters have a bet going on about whether it might be a boy finally or another girl.

Gif source: [Sand](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fsand-hj6jNsODt0auA&t=NmM2MzcwNDE1NGFiNDE1NTgzN2ViYTFkMGZkMTE2OWM5OWViNGE3NywzV3hpUHRsWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175923226715%2Fgif-source-sand-oberyn-imagine-being&m=0) | [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174041372562/virsenya-deactivated20170102-gif-meme-oberyn)

_Imagine being pregnant with Oberyn’s child and all of his older daughters have a bet going on about whether it might be a boy finally or another girl._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“A bet? Are all eight of you in on it?” Oberyn laughs upon hearing the news.

Tyene nods, rolling her eyes at Nymeria who stands beside her, “Like most of us, I think it will be a girl, but Nymeria and Elia believe it will be a son.”

“I am as eager as all of you to find what it is,” you hum, letting your hand smooth over the curve of your swelled stomach.

As Oberyn gestures to his daughters, he teases you, “Would you like to get in on the bet my children have started?”


	121. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine watching as Tyrion plays with your toddler daughter.

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Ftyrion-lannister-13TfJHkNKtMVGw&t=MTk3ZWYxY2RlYTliMzU0ZGU1N2UyNjJjYjU4MjRlOTZjMzY1MDE4MyxjRVZBMVBvNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175680911193%2Fgif-source-tyrion-imagine-watching-as-tyrion&m=0)

_Imagine watching as Tyrion plays with your toddler daughter._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Is that for me, little one?” Tyrion gasps, as if the wooden block offered to him by the giggling toddler was the most surprising gift in the world. “Why, thank you, my dear. I’m now indebted to you, so let me give you this,” he looks to his side, offering the little girl her favorite stuffed doll. It was a lion, of course, and you couldn’t hide your own chuckles when she squeals in delight.

“What do you say, darling?” you hum to her, grasping your daughter’s attention and beaming smile before she directs it back to her father.

“Thank you!” the nicety is chirped from her mouth in a light tone, swelling your heart at the sight of the two of them together.


	122. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine Tyrion tucking your child into bed and telling them a story.

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164303317907)

_Imagine Tyrion tucking your child into bed and telling them a story._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The chirps of your child found your ears as you lingered in the hefty doorway to the bedchambers, “Story! I want a story! Please?” The nicety is added onto the end of the somewhat demanding call, elongated into a whine as the child grins at its father. A smile comes to your lips as you watch Tyrion pretend to weigh the decision, keeping your child clutching the sheets in anticipation.

“A story? Perhaps I could tell you one,” Tyrion hums, sitting on the side of the bed as he once again prepares to tell yet another story, something that had become routine these past nights.

An excited squeal comes from beneath the covers, “Yay!”


	123. Oberyn Martell - Imagine being put on bed rest while you’re pregnant with Oberyn’s child and him making sure that you stay entertained and having everything you want or need, because he knows otherwise you’ll be trying to defy the maester’s orders.

Gif source: [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174041372562/virsenya-deactivated20170102-gif-meme-oberyn)

_Imagine being put on bed rest while you’re pregnant with Oberyn’s child and him making sure that you stay entertained and having everything you want or need, because he knows otherwise you’ll be trying to defy the maester’s orders._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Oberyn,” you grumble, looking to your lover for his defense of your protest, but finding he was on the side of the Maester.

“No, no, you must stay in bed as the Maester has ordered,” Oberyn’s weight shifts the bed and you cross your arms over your chest. You hardly believed the cramping you’d been feeling could be as serious as you’d been told, but part of you feared it to be true. You never were one to spend all day in bed, at least not alone, and didn’t want to spend the rest or majority of your pregnancy dying of boredom.

The healer appointed to you hums in her own agreement, the elder woman looking kindly at you, “I have seen many a mother same as you and none of them were happy with the diagnosis, but following through ensures a better delivery of the child.”

You knew good and well they were right, but you were pouting either way at Oberyn in your own pity, “What will I do without you to entertain me?”

“You shall have plenty entertainment, even when I am not here,” he promises, his finger and thumb cradling your chin sweetly. “What shall you have, first?”


	124. Jorah Mormont - Imagine yours and Jorah’s daughter saying her first word.

Gif source: (( _Unknown_ ))

_Imagine yours and Jorah’s daughter saying her first word._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Quite the talkative little one,” Jorah hums to the baby gibbering to him on your chest, strapped to you with fabrics as you walk alongside him.

“Oh, she’s been talking all day, haven’t you?” you coo to your daughter, a minute smile placed on your lips. The gibbering goes on, before you distinctly hear a recognizable word form on her lips.


	125. Oberyn Martell - Imagine teaching yours and Oberyn’s child how to walk.

Gif source: [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/157461379862/alayneestone-oberyn-martell-smiling-for-this)

_Imagine teaching yours and Oberyn’s child how to walk._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Oberyn watched you from his seat, leisurely slouching on this beautiful summer day in Dorne. A smile danced over his lips as you held your child’s tiny hands with your own, guiding its steps in an ever repetitive path, back and forth.

“Our child will be walking in days at this rate,” Oberyn teases, humored sarcasm on his tongue when he adds, “with your determination, Mother.”

“Don’t call me, ‘Mother,’“ you pout in mild annoyance— it made you feel old. You desperately hoped your child wouldn’t call you that, either.

Your lover’s smile widens in mischief, playing with you when he presses, “What? You are a mother now, no?”

“Yes, well, I’m not _your_ mother.”


	126. Tyrion Lannister - Imagine yours and Tyrion’s child taking their first steps.

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151306056622)

_Imagine yours and Tyrion’s child taking their first steps._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The first couple of tries had been failures, but that hardly discouraged the child. It had the will of its parents and then some, pulling itself right back up each time, determined to take a walk on its own. You nearly missed it, so engrossed in scripting a letter to your mother, updating her on your well being despite the fact that she hardly approved of your elopement with Tyrion. Still, you were married now, with or without your family’s approval, and wished that she would someday meet her grandchild.

When you glance up to watch your toddler once again, you gasp when it gleefully takes a few steps on its own across the floor to where you were sitting, before it inevitably tumbles onto its knees with a radiant laugh, hardly perturbed by the fall. You drop your pen, rushing to your child’s side with your own laughter.

“Did you just walk to Mummy?” you giggle, enjoying the gibberish the baby shoots back at you. “Let’s go find your father and spread the news, yes?”


	127. Robb Stark - Imagine being Robb’s twin sister and jealous of Robb’s wife, because you have feelings for Robb, and you attend their coronation and cry. Robb doesn’t understand why you’re crying and you admit that you love him. He says the same thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incest

Gif source: [Robb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fgame-of-thrones-wolf-king-B4u41wAQ4KiTm&t=NTBhOGZkNjhhNzRjYzllMTE0OWQ3ZGY2NTE1MjBhOWQ3MzRmODc1ZCxWRTVCa2NKMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185372315968%2Fwarnings-incest-gif-source-robb-imagine-being&m=0)

_Imagine being Robb’s twin sister and jealous of Robb’s wife, because you have feelings for Robb, and you attend their coronation and cry. Robb doesn’t understand why you’re crying and you admit that you love him. He says the same thing, and then he stops the coronation and tells everyone he has feelings for you._

——— _Request for[@disneyprincessbuffyannesummers](https://tmblr.co/mJyopGQk0OtNLaozaLwUaLQ)_ ———

You couldn’t stand it anymore. Everyone was so happy for them, an excitement in the air that you just didn’t feel in your heart. Instead, dread settled there, forcing you from the room as you cannot stand waiting a moment longer for the coronation to start. Tears press past your lashes, falling down your cheeks only to be furiously wiped away by your hands. You refused to let someone see you cry, lest they suspect your true feelings for Robb were more than that of the good sister you were supposed to be.

Boots upon stone alert you to the approach of another, forcing you to sniffle harshly in an attempt to gather yourself once more, though the storm in your eyes must have certainly still remained. You hoped they would pass without quite noticing just who lingered to the shadows of this hall, but no such luck would come to pass.

A familiar mess of Tully-red hair whips around the hall, searching until his dark eyes fall upon you, shadowed by the night, “There you are! I saw you escape here.” His smile falls, aching in your chest, as he approaches. You know he can see the turmoil in your stance, and how you press yourself against the stone of the walls around you in an attempt to avoid this whole situation.

Robb speaks again, his hand reaching out to stroke comfortingly at your shoulder, “What is it, sister? Did someone say something to disturb you?”

“Oh, Robb,” you hear the quiver in your voice, guilt sinking through you at the blasphemous love you had for him, and even more at the revelation that you could no longer keep it hidden, “I am disturbed all by myself.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he offers a confused smile, “You’re not making any sense.”

“I love you,” you admit brokenly, all resolve crumbled against the floor as you watch him with desperation.

“I love you, too,” Robb mirrors, not quite understanding your meaning.

“No, Robb. I _love_ you,” you try again, “more than any sister should ever love her brother.”


	128. Sandor Clegane - Imagine being Sandor’s daughter and being used by the Lannisters to keep him in line.

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167930548832/november-born-dayne-probably-the-best-knight)

_Imagine being Sandor’s daughter and being used by the Lannisters to keep him in line._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You were not so naïve as to believe your station in King’s Landing servicing Princess Myrcella as one of her handmaidens was out of the goodness of the Queen Mother’s heart. You heard rumors she had none of that, save for her children, and certainly none for you. Achieving a position as handmaiden was without any feat of your own, but rather the little-known fact of your parentage, as you were perhaps the one thing in all of Westeros Sandor Clegane cared for, even a bit.

While you did not carry his claim by name, you carried it by birth, despite the surname of Waters that announced your illegitimacy.

The longer you served, the more it became apparent that your were little more than a unofficial hostage, your life a means of keeping your father in line with the throne, when he was ordered more unsavory tasks. More often than not, you didn’t see him, but when you did he asked how you were being treated, to which you would answer well enough.

Today something must have occurred, because Sandor came to you, speaking of what was to be done should something happen to him, “You leave King’s Landing, hear me, girl? Don’t even grab your fucking things, just go, far from here.”

You dared ask him, “I hear you, but what is wrong?” When he doesn’t answer, instead focusing his stare on a point above your head, you press him, “Is it… the Battle of the Blackwater that bothers you, father?”

“Don’t call me that, girl! ’ve never been any good to you as a father, ‘cept for fuckin’ getting you into this,” he snaps, reaching quickly to grab you harshly at the shoulders in a way that forces a startled squeak from you, “Just do as I say. You will leave if you don’t hear from me!”

Despite the anxiety his words bring, you give a shaky nod, knowing for something to have shaken him like this, it would be serious, “I understand.”


	129. Oberyn Martell - Imagine playing hard to get with Oberyn and it’s driving him crazy.

Gif source: [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174041265157)

_Imagine playing hard to get with Oberyn and it’s driving him crazy._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Of course you notice his approach before he comes nearer, but you pretend not to. You don’t want him to think that you are quite as aware of him as you are, at least not yet.

“Is this seat taken?” draws your attention upwards to the Dornish prince, his hand outstretched to the stone of the bench upon which you sat.

You look back down to your book before you answer him, “It is now, it would seem.”

You hear his chuckle and the shifting of his robes as he sits alongside you, leaning just slightly over your shoulder to peer down at your book, “What are you reading?”

“Something frivolous,” you smirk, glancing back at him.

“Ah, but it is important to have our fun every now and again, isn’t it?” Oberyn hums, glancing around the garden before his eyes come back to meet yours. “I hope to see you at the King’s dinner tonight. You are certain to make it all the more interesting.”

“It is not as if I can miss it,” you reply, not daring to give into his flirting just yet as you close your book, shooting him just enough of a lingering glance to keep him interested before you rise to leave, making him rise with you, “If you will excuse me.”

There’s no hiding his initial frown at your hasty departure, but he quickly replaces it with a more pleasant demeanor, “See you tonight.”


	130. Multiple Characters - Imagine you are an assassin hired by Olenna Tyrell to eliminate anyone that would have the audacity to bother her. When you arrive in King’s Landing, you are greeted by the men of Game of Thrones (Tyrion, Bronn, Daario, etc.)...

Gif source: [Tyrion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgot.blognook.com%2Fcategory%2F7x03%2F&t=YTczZDhmNDkyMTg2ZTM0Y2NhMGQ0YTQ4YTJiMDM3OWNhYmRmMWI1MixLeHBnMko5dA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178607572778%2Fgif-source-tyrion-bronn-daario&m=0) | [Bronn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgame-of-thrones-got-bronn%2F82062574076&t=ZTcxNjlhZjgyNmZmYTYxMWM4MjE2YjNiMWFlNDY2ZWViYmRlMGNhMSxLeHBnMko5dA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178607572778%2Fgif-source-tyrion-bronn-daario&m=0) | [Daario](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178533470857/scrambledluke-daario-naharis-appreciation-post) | [Olenna](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178533409567/iheartgot-cersei-stole-the-future-from-me-she)

_Imagine you are an assassin hired by Olenna Tyrell to eliminate anyone that would have the audacity to bother her. When you arrive in King’s Landing, you are greeted by the men of Game of Thrones (Tyrion, Bronn, Daario, etc.) and once they realize you are an assassin, they are immediately intrigued._

——— _Request for[@thecityoffallenangels](https://tmblr.co/mEOMJUvkduDCOLuFVtgTmVA)_———

Your family had served the Tyrells for centuries. On the surface, you were lords and ladies pledged to serve House Tyrell, but in actuality, a select few of your House were sworn to carry out the will of House Tyrell in a different way entirely. Assassins born of your house were always promised a comfortable fortune in return for their services. You had known no different, trained from a young age into the life you now lived.

Upon your arrival to King’s Landing, you find yourself attached at the hip of your employer, Lady Olenna Tyrell. She keeps you close, sending you away only to gather information or to scout a prospective target for your particular talents. As of yet, you have not been given an order to use them.

You find yourself thinking upon the people you’d met so far in King’s Landing. There was Lord Tyrion, who of course suspected you were not quite who you said. He was a clever one, and no doubt would figure you out soon enough. No doubt, he was the reason Ser Bronn had taken such an interest in conversing with you each chance he had. The brash sellsword was not as dim as he would like you to believe, and each conversation seemed to pry at your connection to House Tyrell.

You catch your pensive mood upon the sound of footsteps approaching. Subtly, you glance towards them, angling yourself just slightly as to reach the blade hidden in your gowns should you need to. Your guard doesn’t lower as a dark-haired man leans on the banister beside you, looking out over the waters he must have thought you were enjoying. You size him up before he even speaks, noting the sword he keeps at his side and the gruff appearance to him, despite his handsome face. There’s a bulge in the side of his boot that you suspect is a hidden blade. He is either paranoid, an assassin, or a sellsword, you decide. This does nothing to relax the tension in your shoulders.

“What has brought a lady to frown at such a beautiful sight?” He leans up with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, as if to introduce himself, and you notice him sizing you up, too, “Daario Naharis.” You note his foreign accent; he is not of Westeros.

You offer your name, taking in his features skeptically, evading his question before asking him what reason has brought him to King’s Landing. You expect no less than the vague answer with which he gives you.

A new player was on the board.


	131. Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton - Imagine being Theon Greyjoy’s childhood best friend and long-term girlfriend, and after Ramsay owns Winterfell, he finds out about you and tries to hurt him even more by hurting you.

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176428154577)

_Imagine being Theon Greyjoy’s childhood best friend and long-term girlfriend, and after Ramsay owns Winterfell, he finds out about you and tries to hurt him even more by hurting you._

——— _Request for[@multiplefandomsimagines](https://tmblr.co/mImuwgLzO4g5r_ETld-4F4w)_———

“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” Ramsay’s tone was sickly sweet, demanding an answer behind his false kindness. Theon knew he was enjoying the terror the mention of you struck through him, holding back from the almost desperate urge to beg him not to hurt you, because he knew that would only encourage the act.

Theon decides to lie, “N-No, she’s just some girl I knew as a child.”

“Don’t lie to me, Reek,” Ramsay gives a toothy grin, but his eyes are dangerous, glaring with anger at his prisoner.

“It’s not— it’s not—”

Ramsay interrupts the shaking in Theon’s voice, “If she means nothing to you, then it won’t matter at all if I have my fun with her.” His grin only widens as he gestures to Theon’s groin, “After all, it isn’t as if you can have _any_ fun anymore. My apologies.”


	132. Robb Stark, Tyrion Lannister - Imagine having been in a relationship with Robb until he is betrothed, but you find out you’re pregnant with his child when the Lannisters visit and you ask Tyrion for help, so he has you marry his son as long as you...

Gif source: [Robb](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150752104262) | [Tyrion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176307544137/dreamofspring-make-me-choose-jaime-or)

_Imagine having been in a relationship with Robb until he is betrothed, but you find out you’re pregnant with his child when the Lannisters visit and you ask Tyrion for help, so he has you marry his son as long as you never tell Robb the child is his._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You were in the shit now, as deep as you’d ever been. It wasn’t long before Robb’s raven arrived, a letter attached to its foot informing you that your relationship was over and he intended to marry another, that you discovered your pregnancy. You couldn’t see a way out, remaining in Winterfell while Robb married another woman, and you couldn’t very well tell him now. The knowledge of your pregnancy you didn’t dare breathe a word of, to anyone.

But you had heard the stories about Tyrion Lannister, the imp with a clever tongue. As low as you were, he was your last hope.

So you went to him, explaining your predicament. Your pride was nonexistent when you asked for his help, waiting with baited breath for his decision. You knew nothing came free with a Lannister, but you could worry about the price later. You only hoped that the stories Jon told you of his honor were equally as true.

“How did you let yourself get into such a mess? You’re clearly an intelligent young woman,” Tyrion begins, his hands settled on the table between you. Under the scrutiny of his pitying look, he may as well have been several feet taller with how small you felt at the moment, “I will help you.”


	133. Sandor Clegane - Imagine snuggling up to Sandor in your sleep.

Gif source: [Sandor](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150290998722/daeneryskhalasar-30-day-game-of-thrones)

_Imagine snuggling up to Sandor in your sleep._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He was a sharp contrast to your overly relaxed form lying against him. Your body moved without your knowledge, curling deeper into his side instinctively as you slept. Sandor only stiffened, debating whether or not to act on his reflex to gruffly push you away, only combated by the deep willingness to allow you to snuggle into him.

He settles on the latter, mild annoyance directed at himself for having the debate in the first place.


	134. Sansa Stark - Imagine kissing Sansa for the first time.

Gif source: [Sansa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Flittlefinger-RnHLJk5HFksA8&t=NjkzNTdlZDRjZDA4ZjNlMjYwMGFlMjBhOTY1OWNjMDVjZmZmZDA3OSxHQmNaS3hoVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176351429403%2Fgif-source-sansa-imagine-kissing-sansa-for-the&m=0)

_Imagine kissing Sansa for the first time._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“After everything, you have to know I love you, Sansa,” you finally admit, in the privacy of this room after finally having been reunited at Winterfell again. She had been through so much— you both had— but she was still the girl you’d been in love with since before you saw her first leave for King’s Landing all that time ago.

Her voice gets caught in her throat as she tries to think of what to say, before finally, she speaks, “I didn’t know at first, but I love you, too.”

It’s her that leans forward slowly, gauging your reaction with her eyes before the brush of her warm lips taste your own. You melt into her kiss, a sigh of relief leaving you as she kisses you deeply, her fingers coming to rest at your jaw.

When you part, your forehead rests against her own, your heart beating faster than ever in your chest. The realization that the woman you loved loved you back was something you couldn’t even describe.

It ripped through you in a magnificent way, and all you can do is repeat, “I love you, Sansa.”


	135. Robb Stark - Imagine you were born with the gift of obedience and when you first meet Robb Stark he is fascinated with the fact that you are not like any other women who swoon over him, but is more fascinated with the fact that he can be able to tell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella Enchanted AU

Gif source: [Robb](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176654127542/richard-madden-gif-hunt-part-23-total) | [EE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmy-edits-ella-enchanted-hugh-dancy-hughdancyedit-dancyedit-perioddramaedit-lmao%2F129312008132&t=ZTQxNjE1ZjVlOTFmYzNlNzYwODEzYzcxNjY0N2IyOTA5MzIzOTRjYSxLa0ZiQ3VLOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187414792738%2Fgif-source-robb-ee-imagine-you-were-born&m=0)

_Imagine you were born with the gift of obedience and when you first meet Robb Stark he is fascinated with the fact that you are not like any other women who swoon over him, but is more fascinated with the fact that he can be able to tell you anything and you will do it._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“I am the King of the North,” Robb supplies, somewhat stunned at your reactions to him. You were unlike most women he had encountered, many of which he was able to charm with little effort, or even those who outright swooned over him. No, you seemed to have no such affection for him, instead huffing out a curt laugh and continuing in your path towards the stables.

“And should I kiss your feet like the rest of them, _your majesty_?” you roll your eyes. You honestly wished to return to your duties, lest you annoy your family by being late this evening.

“That’s not what I want,” Robb quickly catches up with you, stopping you in your path with his own body. Seemingly perplexed, he collects himself to firmly state, “Come to dine with me tonight.”

You feel the words bubbling up involuntarily, entirely out of your control as your well-kept secret betrays you as it always did, “Very well.” Still, your gift of obedience cannot hide the annoyance in your tone, or the reluctance there.

Robb’s frown only deepens, a bit of offense and confusion in his tone as he grumbles, “I don’t want you to come if you don’t want to. It wasn’t an order, you know.”

Your tense shoulders relax slightly, the feeling of the compulsion released. For an instant, you find yourself shocked. When was the last time you had done what you wanted? You could hardly remember.

You study him carefully; he was giving you the choice, something that, most definitely unbeknownst to him, was nearly the most precious gift you could be given.

“I…” you hesitate, feeling a shift in the winds, and a different attitude towards the young king, “I’ll come.”


	136. Jon Snow - Imagine being a Baratheon, only a year younger than your brother, Joffrey, and Robb Stark’s widow, by arranged marriage, and when Jon becomes King of the North, the two of you end up falling in love.

Gif source: (( _Unknown_ ))

_Imagine being a Baratheon, only a year younger than your brother, Joffrey, and Robb Stark’s widow, by arranged marriage, and when Jon becomes King of the North, the two of you end up falling in love._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The news of Robb’s death had reached you, even in King’s Landing. Joffrey had been elated for weeks, the widow of a traitor king, he had taunted. You didn’t dare show how hurt you were at the news of your husband’s death, or the accompanying news that he had married another woman.

The arrangement between your fathers had been completed, consummated while Robb had been in King’s Landing. You were to join him in Winterfell, but the death of your father and the war that was declared after the execution of his had only solidified Cersei’s determination to keep you home. As the months passed, it became clear Robb had no intention of sending for his forgotten wife, as your own loyalties became grayer within the castle walls.

Escaping with Sansa and Littlefinger had been a blessing, accompanied by the curse of what was to come, but you made it through, and fostered a kindred friendship with the sister you’d grown to love.

You were more a Stark than Baratheon now, you felt, looking over the courtyard of Winterfell. Even with your status as a widow, and knowing there was nothing to bind you here, you could no longer bring yourself to leave— or abandon the family you had found.

“What has you so lost in thought, my lady?”

You glance behind you to find dark eyes watching you, the heat of his gaze reminding you that, perhaps, there was more binding your loyalties here than only Sansa. His politeness is just as you had remembered, but he was older now. A confidence in him that had not been so prominent when you first laid eyes on Jon, back when you had only had eyes for his brother.

“Just,” you breathe in, the crisp winter air has finally come, and it chills your lungs, forcing your hands to clutch the dark furs at your shoulders. You still wore your widow’s colors, despite knowing you were probably more than free to relinquish them, after everything. Some traditions died hard, and you weren’t so ready to abandon them completely, “enjoying the air, my king.”

He’s moved to stand beside you, gloved hand coming to rest on the stone of the balcony, as he sighs, “It’s strange.”

You watch as his lips quirk up, a glimmer of the boy you once knew beneath the harsh lines of his face, “What is?”

“Hearing that,” Jon elaborates, his eyes almost appearing black with how dark they are, but you can see the warmth in them— the mirth, “Hearing you call me that. It’s funny. I never could have expected it, from you, princess.”

You look away, a smile at your lips, “It’s been quite some time since anyone has called me that, but I’m no princess anymore, Jon. I don’t know if I want to be. For the first time in my life, I’m free, even if that makes me a traitor to my family.”

The pull of his hand against your own draws you back, his fingers gentle against yours as they stroke along the creases of your gloves, “I am glad you found your way to Winterfell.” Jon’s voice is soft, and you can see the puff of breath in the cold air as it warms your jaw with his proximity, “To me.”

Giving a squeeze of his hand, you dare to admit in the privacy of his company, “I am glad to have found you, too.”


	137. Sandor Clegane - Imagine when Sandor flees, during the Battle of Blackwater, he sends you ahead while he tries to convince your half sister Sansa to leave as well. So when she refuses to go, you can’t go back for her.

Gif source: [Sandor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fgame-of-thrones-sophie-turner-the-hound-dMX3s0VZ2ogw0&t=NWNhZDIwODM1NDg5MGZlZjVmMTZiMWU4NWVhZjM5NzI4ZWMzMDMwZSw3SWVDR3hJTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187749170483%2Fgif-source-sandor-imagine-when-sandor-flees&m=0)

_Imagine when Sandor flees, during the Battle of Blackwater, he sends you ahead while he tries to convince your half sister Sansa to leave as well. So when she refuses to go, you can’t go back for her._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“But,” you begin, but the way his hands grasp your arms and the hard look in his eyes silences you.

“No, go! I’ll be on with your sister— don’t be fucking stupid,” it’s harsh, but it’s what he needs to say to make you go on without him, or Sansa.

Adrenaline rushing through your veins, you finally concede, but not without what little defiance you can still muster, “You better!”


	138. Sandor Clegane - Imagine being Jon’s fraternal twin who traveled to King’s Landing with Ned and your half sisters. After your father’s execution, Joffrey forces an arranged marriage between you and Sandor Clegane as a punishment for you, but a reward...

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fgame-of-thrones-gif-joffrey-baratheon-the-acOaXE1cUzNcI&t=YzFjOTUzNWUzYmQ1MTJhNzc1YzRmOTBiZDNkZjg1NGI0YTI1MjkyMCxYdXFrNXk1VA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187760529493%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-jons-fraternal&m=0)

_Imagine being Jon’s fraternal twin who traveled to King’s Landing with Ned and your half sisters. After your father’s execution, Joffrey forces an arranged marriage between you and Sandor Clegane as a punishment for you, but a reward for his Hound._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You have served well, Hound,” Joffrey’s grin is cruel, his posture relaxed against the throne as you catch the last of whatever had been said before you managed to be escorted into the great hall. Your cheeks were still damp with your tears, despite the hours that had passed between now and your father’s execution. You spot Sansa, standing off to the side of the court, and you force a smile that is not returned by your half-sister.

The way she pales at the sight of you sends a cold shiver of fear down your spine.

“I believe this to be a fitting reward for a dog,” Joffrey’s laugh is grating, and you gasp as a guard shoves you towards where Sandor stood before his king upon the crook of Joffrey’s finger, “A bitch for a wife!”

“What?” you gasp, and it comes out high-pitched and breathless, as shock overcame you. You kneel before Joffrey, trying your best to recover from the brink of offense, “Please, my king. Certainly I am not worthy of your knight.”

Joffrey laughs as you bite back your tears, “Knight? The dog is no knight! A bastard bride for an obedient hound— it sounds like quite the treat, doesn’t it?”

Sandor answers for the both of you, as you watch your tears silently fall and burst on the pristine reflection of the floor, “Yes, my king.” You hear Sandor huff, low and annoyed, at you, just quiet enough to keep his murmur private, “Get up, or it will be worse than this.”


	139. Jon Snow - Imagine reuniting with Jon, your best friend who you haven’t seen since he left for the Watch, after the Battle of the Bastards, and having secretly loved him, so when you see his scars you ask him about them and he’s embarrassed of them...

Gif source: [Jon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189531244577/danybegins-how-about-my-queen)

_Imagine reuniting with Jon, your best friend who you haven’t seen since he left for the Watch, after the Battle of the Bastards, and having secretly loved him, so when you see his scars you ask him about them and he’s embarrassed of them, but you tell him you love them and try to make him proud of them._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He tries to turn, to hide them from you, but you quickly reach out, fingers finding his arm and stopping his retreat, “Wait, I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about them, I understand, but do not think you need to hide them from me.”

Jon looks down to his scars, frown etched along his jaw, “They do not disgust you?”

“Disgust me?” you have to keep yourself from scoffing at the notion, favoring to shake your head instead, “No, they do not. You could never disgust me, Jon. Am I not one of your closest friends?”

“You are,” he confirms.

“And you are mine,” a smile seems to settle him a bit, and you dare to trace a finger along the scar of his chest. “I love you. They are a part of you, now. Therefore I love them.”

“Now that’s a lie,” he chuckles wryly.

“It is not. These show your struggle— how hard you have fought to come home. Take pride in them, Jon. I know I am proud of you.”


	140. Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton - Imagine being the mother of Theon’s bastard daughter and finding out he’s dead (well, not dead like he’s died, but he’s Reek), and becoming Ramsay’s new lover.

Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Ftheon-greyjoy-9enwwcDX7TwL6&t=OTkxMjc0YTJhZDMyYzgyYzMwYmI4NzdkZTY1ODc2YTI5MDYzM2ZkNixianE5MzBxZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189960906783%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-the-mother-of&m=0)

_Imagine being the mother of Theon’s bastard daughter and finding out he’s dead (well, not dead like he’s died, but he’s Reek), and becoming Ramsay’s new lover._

——— _Request for[@disneyprincessbuffyannesummers](https://tmblr.co/mJyopGQk0OtNLaozaLwUaLQ)_ ———

A fake smile, a lie on your tongue, all easy prices to pay for your life. It had always been about survival, you and your daughter’s, but now more than ever before. Theon could not protect you— he may as well be dead, the way he is now, after what Ramsay has turned him into.

His lips skim along your bare neck, bared to his teeth and cruel smile. The way you hold to him so warmly is a lie, but you were used to those.

“Did you enjoy yourself just as much, being a whore to conceive your bastard?” Ramsay breathes his words in a laugh, amusement in the idea of his hurtful words, even as he had you now.

You were too numb to feel the sting of them anymore, as you gasp into the firm, almost too rough, grasp of his hands at your hips, and tell another lie, “Not nearly as much as this.”

“A pity, that the lout didn’t enjoy you as much as I,” Ramsay sighs, before adding with a faux kindness, “No one will as much as I, you know.”

“Yes,” you agree, hoping it seems sincere enough, “I know.”

You didn’t dare tell the truth of the love you’d once had for Theon, before Ramsay had blazed his trail of destruction across the both of you. None of that mattered anymore, anyway.

Maybe, you had died, too, at the hand of Ramsay Bolton.


	141. Petyr Baelish - Imagine being a Lannister in King’s Landing and, when you meet Petyr Baelish, starting up a romance, but you’re scared Petyr is in it for his own interest.

Gif source: [Petyr](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162872841862)

_Imagine being a Lannister in King’s Landing and, when you meet Petyr Baelish, starting up a romance, but you’re scared Petyr is in it for his own interest._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He was smooth… too smooth for his own good, and you were just the distraction to keep him occupied. You had always been a little wary of Petyr Baelish, thanks to his reputation, but your guard was barely up before he found his way under the gate.

Before you knew it, Petyr had found his way under your skin, and you were still reeling from how quickly he’d accomplished it.

“Lady Lannister,” he greets, and every smile on his lips looks like a smirk, as he catches you alone in the gardens of King’s Landing.

“Lord Baelish,” you regard him with the same practiced pleasantries and ladylike politeness, if only for the sake of the lady-in-waiting lingering at your side, because gods knew you had been far from ladylike in his arms the night before.

“A little bird tells me you will be staying longer in King’s Landing than you had planned,” Petyr hums, claiming the spot beside you that you offer to him when your friend takes up for her walk around the garden.

“I am to stay at the wish of Princess Myrcella,” you nod, wondering how he’s found out, when only your yourself discovered the news this morning.

“Your cousin is quite fond of you, isn’t she,” his eyes watch your friend’s back, until she disappears beyond a tree, and they finally come to rest upon you. “The princess will not be the only one enticed by your presence, I’m sure.”

The words spark hope in your heart, but the suspicion of his motives keeps it from blossoming into a fire of excitement, “Lord Baelish, you must understand, I am to remain for more than my cousin’s delight. My mother… she intends me to find a match while I am here and… I cannot do anything that would bring embarrassment upon my family. Or that may impair my chances of fulfilling their wishes.”

He nods, understanding your tactful words perfectly well as he leans back in his seat, “Embarrassment comes with awareness, does it not?”

“I suppose…”

“It does,” he insists, damnable smirk remaining as he fixes you with his stare, “which is why any indiscretion is best kept discreet, in my opinion.” Leaning close, but still appropriate for any onlooker, he keeps his voice quiet between you, setting you on edge, “Shall I expect to see you, later tonight?”

Despite your better judgement, you give into him with a nod.


	142. Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon - Imagine being Joffrey’s beautiful twin sister and being in an arranged marriage with Robb Stark when the Red Wedding happens.

Gif source: [Joffrey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fgame-of-thrones-gif-joffrey-baratheon-t5PGTEpOIXRu&t=MDk1NzIzY2E4YzlkY2ZlYmY4NzVkYWZmMjIyODUyNzdkOWVkNjA4Ziw3Vjk3akhuRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613802385432854528%2Fgif-source-joffrey-robb-imagine-being&m=0) | [Robb](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150750929257/alayneestone)

> _Imagine being Joffrey’s beautiful twin sister and being in an arranged marriage with Robb Stark when the Red Wedding happens._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Congratulations must be had, dear sister,” Joffrey calls to you, a smile biting at his lips akin to that of a rabid dog. Excitement in the knowledge that you will ask what he means. You know your twin well enough to know that no kindness passes beyond his lips, and any congratulation he is near to give you will be a double-edged sword.

Still, he is king, and you raise a brow at your mother before politely returning across the feast table, “Congratulations? Of what am I to receive your congratulations, _dear_ brother?”

“You haven’t heard? I would have thought you to be the first to know such lucky news!” his grin only widens at your confusion, relishing in the knowledge he seems to know prior to you.

“Joffrey,” Cersei chides pointedly, but you know it’s all show. Even she cannot reign in the boy king any longer; you all were at the mercy of his moods. You spare a glance to Sansa, at the end of the table, knowing she more than any of you deserves your pity.

“Why, my sincerest condolences, sister,” but the farce of his words is plainly seen in his eager grin, as he continues, sarcasm dripping from his tongue at your expense, “You are far too young and beautiful to wear widow’s blacks, but at least it should be better than living as a traitor’s wife. I received word just this evening; _The King of the North_ is dead!” He barks a laugh, as his words hit you hard in the chest, but you are grateful that the mask you wear is not so easily breakable under his scrutiny, “The dog died like one, I hear! Good enough for him, adulterous bastard! Certainly, you’re happy to hear he met his end as he wedded whatever whore he chose to take your place— and she most certainly did, in death.”

You take a sip of your wine, long and deep, in an attempt to give yourself enough time to smother the rampant urge to cry deep in your chest, but you hear the sharp clang of metal against porcelain as Sansa drops her fork in shock. As for you, however, only a serine smile meets Joffrey’s taunts, and you’re grateful to the wine for an excuse to the flushing of your cheeks. You know you should feel nothing for Robb, after how quickly he’d abandoned you in King’s Landing after your marriage, and especially after hearing word of his newest wife in the north, but in the most secret parts of you, you know how deeply you had come to love him.

No tears will you shed here, in front of your family, but in the privacy of your chambers, you know you will sob.

“Of course I rejoice, thank the Seven, for now I am free.”


	143. Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister - Imagine being Tyrion Lannister’s betrothed, but having a secret affair with Jaime Lannister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Adultery, kinda steamy, but not NSFW imo

Gif source: [Jaime](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fin.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F662732901388715613%2F&t=ZGNlZWQ4NGIxYTQ4MjQ2OTkwNDM2MGYwNmZjNTU1NDFjM2Y4N2VkYiw1c0lpNmhiSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616351100151463936%2Fwarnings-adultery-kinda-steamy-but-not-nsfw-imo&m=0) | [Tyrion](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176307519522/whiteladyofrohann-top-50-characters-as-voted-by)

> _Imagine being Tyrion Lannister’s betrothed, but having a secret affair with Jaime Lannister._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

It was wrong, and you knew it, but even the guilt couldn’t overpower the euphoria of his lips on your neck, or hearing your name on his tongue. How had this all started? Drawn from darkened glances and hasty meetings, you had found yourself hopelessly lost. All sense of yourself, gone as easily as he stripped you of your gown.

King’s Landing, oh, how you had hated it, at first. Gorgeous stone walls and vast views of the ocean were the icing atop a cruel land, to be nothing more than a glorified prison of your father’s making. Shipped off from your homeland to fulfill your sole use in the bargain of a political marriage, the most you had to be grateful for was the fact that your husband was not as cruel as your father, at least. No, Tyrion would not be harsh with you. It took time, but you realized he was as much a victim to this marriage as you were, instead preferring to find his love between a whore’s thighs.

You know you will find no such thing in Jaime Lannister, but your nails scrape his scalp as you tug his hair, and he bares teeth as much as his neck. The flesh of your thighs give to the callouses of the knight’s hands, and your teeth drag along the column of his throat.

There had never been the chance to find love in the midst of your arranged marriage, but perhaps you could find something else here, in King’s Landing.


	144. Eddard Stark, Jon Snow - Imagine being Jon Snow's twin sister, who traveled to King's Landing with your sisters and father, and following Ned's execution you begin to have retro-cognitive dreams.

Gif source: [Jon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187852990057/deeptheon-palette-challenge-jon-snow-i) | [Ned](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fblood-creek-qkxVNoItUlVwA&t=MDU0ZDcyNThiMjM0ZTM4ZjJlMjA4ODRlODljNWJjMDZjNGZiZGNlYyxiNTYyZWI3Y2M5NTJmNzk2ZTFjNjA0MTVkOGM2NzhmODcyYzVkMDQ0)

> _Imagine being Jon Snow's twin sister, who traveled to King's Landing with your sisters and father, and following Ned's execution you begin to have retro-cognitive dreams._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

You wake with a jolt, cold sweat matting your hair as you blink around the darkness for the startling second it takes to reorient yourself to reality. The dream had felt so real, like you’d been standing there yourself, but you’ve never experienced a winter, so you know it couldn’t have been true. A glance to your left solidifies your suspicion that you had not woken your sister, because Sansa sleeps as restlessly as she’d ever been able after your father’s execution.

A frown settles onto your lips, one nearly matching her own as you wipe your brow with clammy hands, trying to remember the fragments of what had seemed just out of reach when you were dreaming. It had been of your father, that much you were certain, talking to a young woman you had only been able to recognize from the vision of her statuette in the crypts of your home. Lyanna, your aunt, just as youthful as you imagined her to be.

It was all so very strange, and as you lie back onto your pillow, you try not to focus on how you could have sworn you had felt the chill in the air, or smelt the scent of horses on the wind. It was a dream. Nothing more than the hopeful remembrance of a dead father, and a home that may be lost to you, now, surely.

But the unease settles in your chest, weighing you down into the bed, and the night you have is as sleepless as the last.


	145. Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont - Imagine being Daenerys’ older sister and having the powers of old Valyrian magic, which not even Dany or your husband, Jorah, knew about, until you go with her to rescue Jon and the others beyond the Wall.

Gif source: [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164303324677) | [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164245071622/dreamofspring-squadgoals)

> _Imagine being Daenerys’ older sister and having the powers of old Valyrian magic, which not even Dany or your husband, Jorah, knew about, until you go with her to rescue Jon and the others beyond the Wall._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The memory of your mother is a faint one. If you tried hard enough, you could nearly remember the way her eyes gleamed when she smiled, or the smell of her hair when she’d hold you close. No memory of her, however, presents as vividly in your mind, as that of the night she died.

_“No one can know. Do you understand?”_ she had held your small hand so tightly it had hurt, sweat dripping from her brow as the pain of labor edged her closer to your sister’s birth, _“You must never tell anyone of your magic.”_ She had known, then, that this night was likely to be her last, and you were far too young to understand that this was the last thing she’d ever say to you, before a midwife pulled you from your mother’s grip.

Growing older, you had come to understand your mother’s fear. Watered down was your Valyrian blood, despite the attempts of your ancestors to preserve it. Old Valyrian magic was all but legend, and you were detested enough by Westerosi nobility without the aid of it.

Your secret was easily kept, even from those you would have trusted with anything else. After all, without dragonglass, you could not manipulate fire as naturally as you could as a child at Dragonstone, and blood magic required a study you dared not pursue.

But everything had changed, now, as Daenerys refuses to bring you along as she goes after Jon and those he’s taken with him to fight the White Walkers above the Wall.

Your hands come down hard against the war table, voice echoing in the room, “You must let me go with you!”

“You’re safer here,” at her immediate insistence, you reach for the dagger sitting between you. Daenerys raises a brow, shock in her eyes, “What do you plan to do with that?”

“There are things you do not know,” you unsheathe it, watching the black dragonglass glint in the candlelight, resolve wavering for only a moment as your mother’s warning rings in your ears once more. “Ways I can be of use that I have kept secret from you for too long, sister.”

Quietly, she watches, as you touch along the glass, trying to drag a remnant of your magic to the surface, finding it no longer as easy to you as it once was before you buried it deep within you. It takes a moment, before rushing upon you all at once, and you nearly lose control of it entirely as it channels in one large burst of flame at your fingertips, dragonglass melting slowly beneath the force of your magic.

The glow casts along her stunned features, as the fire licks up your arm, controlled, “The magic of old Valyria has been dormant for too long.” You look over the flame between you, affixing her solemnly, as you swallow any worry that this will be a mistake, “It should serve us, once again, don’t you agree? Allow me to accompany you, and it shall.”


	146. Jon Snow - Imagine being Jon’s twin sister and everyone refers to you as The Snow Wolf, not only because you’re a ‘Stark bastard’ but also because of your striking white hair.

Gif source: [Jon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165167691252/daenerystargarien-were-fucked)

> _Imagine being Jon’s twin sister and everyone refers to you as The Snow Wolf, not only because you’re a ‘Stark bastard’ but also because of your striking white hair._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

How long it has been, since you last laid eyes upon your twin brother. It seems like forever ago, that he was chasing you around the vast stone halls of Winterfell, insisting the extra minute he had gained in advancing upon this world from the womb meant you were to do as he said. You had teased that he must have cheated, to have been born first, because when it came to racing, you always beat him.

Only when you had become a young woman, did you realize that he let you win, more times than you had realized as a child.

_“The Snow Wolf_ ,” are the first words he greets you with, soft smile at the edge of his lips, like he’s testing out the title you’ve carried on his tongue.

_“The King of the North,”_ you return, with a jesting curtsy for good measure. It’s only a little bitter, when you grin, “How far we two bastards have come.” Jon reaches out, gripping the fur of the collar jutting along your shoulder, to tug you firmly into his arms.

Tight, all-encompassing, just like you remembered him to be, but his voice shakes with a weariness you were not so acquainted with, when he breathes in your ear, “Oh, how I’ve missed you, sister.”


	147. Sandor Clegane - Imagine Sandor realizing you truly love him and he truly loves you, too.

Gif source: [Sandor](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/625339682518155264/theexecutionerssong-he-got-what-he-deserved-i)

> _Imagine Sandor realizing you truly love him and he truly loves you, too._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

It was a collection of small things. Tiny moments, sparing and subtle, until they wrapped into a feeling, settling deep in his chest. Denying it was easy enough, until he found that suddenly those little moments he had once spent thinking of you and enjoying your company, had evolved into nearly every moment of his life. You were the one thing that remained constant, in the short list of things that made him happy.

But he wouldn’t dare allow himself the possibility of anything more than you already were, until now.

You sat across the small table, looking over the goblet you’ve been nursing for the last half hour as the celebratory feast wound down in as much as it typically could this late in the night. It was the look in your eyes, however, that gave him hope. A glint of something, mixed in with the good-humored warmth that he found you usually watched him with. How he had ever come to deserve such a gaze as this, he could never come to understand, but he can’t stand the weight of it a moment longer without an explanation.

_“What?”_ he asks, and it’s perhaps more gruffly abrasive than he means, but the small upward tilt at the corners of your lips only grows into a smile you can’t quite subdue, despite how he watches you try to do it.

“Nothing,” you hum softly, taking the goblet to your lips in an effort to quell your smile, and the thundering in your chest.

“It’s something,” he argues.

“Can I not be content?” the brow you raise shocks him, but not as much as your words, “All I love still stands this day.”

“All you love…” he repeats, but there’s a question in his tone.

One that, only makes you grin wider as you tilt your head in a nod, “Aye, all that I love.”

“I suppose… that is a good reason to be content.”


End file.
